Metamorphosis
by mishasalvatore
Summary: After Edward leaves Bella is left in a catatonic state. But a after a tragedy leaves her shaken will she finally give up on her life or find the courage to pick up the pieces back again
1. Chapter 1

**Metamorphosis by mishasalvatore**

**Summary:** **After Edward leaves Bella is left in a catatonic state. But a after a tragedy leaves her shaken will she finally give up on her life or find the courage to pick up the pieces back again.**

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own twilight and/or vampire diaries. They belong to Stephanie Meyer and CW network respectively.

**Authors note:**

_So this my first attempt at fanfiction so here goes nothing. I know there are a million such stories on fanfiction already but I can't have enough of them. And a word of caution this story is definitely not for twilight fans so if you don't like don't read. And since I'm a newbie please be nice _

_And don't forget reviews=happy authors=great fanfics._

_Enjoy! _

**Metamorphosis**

**Chapter 1**

**BPOV:**

Numb. That's how Bella felt right now. Like she was plunged head first into deep water, not really hearing the sounds, not really seeing anything, unaware of her own consciousness. Just numbness. In a distance she thought she could hear someone calling her name. "Bella"!

"Bella, Bella, You got to move we took care of her, but you need get outta here." Whoever the voice belonged to was now shaking her, but Bella didn't react.

"Bella, move Charlie needs you now Bella. He needs you"!

At the mention of her father's name something seemed to snap inside of Bella. Suddenly the world made sense and she felt fear- a gut wrenching fear for her dad's safety.

"Jacob where is he? Where is Charlie I need to see him Jake"!

"Bella calm down, he is at the hospital right now he needs you Bella I'll drive you there"

"Ok but what about the pack they might need help and..."

"Don't worry Bells, Sam will take care of everything"

Bella couldn't help but feel guilty as they drove down La push in Jacobs Volkswagen. _It's all my fault everything, Charlie is in danger right now because of me! _A smaller saner part of her argued that Edward was to really blame. For a moment she surprised herself at how she thought of Edward without opening up the hole in her chest but she had to thank Jacob for it. He was the one who had been her friend and support since the Cullen's left. Even the people whom she considered friends had also abandoned her. Well to be fair she had abandoned them while grieving about her break up with Edward. She glanced at Jacob who was driving, his beautiful russet skin those deep set eyes which at the moment where filled with fear and apprehension. Just last night he had broken into her room, to keep his promise he had found a loop hole against Sam's alpha orders. He had cryptically explained to her about his sudden aloofness. Just this morning Bella had figured out that her best friend was a werewolf. This morning she was surprised not so much because of her previous dealings with the supernatural but never in her mind had she thought the day would take such a turn.

_Flashback:_

"_Billy I need to talk to Jake right now"! _

"_Bella this is not such a good time, he is really sick..."_

"_Billy do you know where Charlie is right now… in the forest, hunting wolves"_

_Billy seemed taken aback by this. He should have known the boy would get a way round Sam's orders._

"_Bella listen Jake is in the forest right now and he won- what was that"_

_In the distance a wolf was howling._

"_Billy what was that? What's wrong"?_

"_It's a warning signal Bella, the pack's minds are interconnected when they are in wolf form but when they need reinforcements they send out a signal like that"_

"_What does this mean? Why reinforcements"?_

"_Because we have caught her. One of our mortal enemies, the one responsible for all those killings in the forest. A cold one. A redhead woman."_

"_Oh no..." A look of pure terror crept on Bella's face. Her whole world started to spin and cold dark fear encased her mind._

"_Bella… what's wrong?"_

"_I have to go there…. Charlie's in danger"! Nothing else mattered right now. Nothing she had to save her father this was all her fault she had unleashed this terror. _

"_Bella wait…"!_

_Bella was too fast for Billy Black in his wheelchair. She was determined to reach her father. Victoria. The name send chills down her spine. All the horrible memories of last spring break and James entered her mind. _

_Bella soon found herself in the familiar green expanse. She made her way clumsily through the forest. The twigs snapping and creaking underneath her feet was enough to cause her to skip a heartbeat for a second. Her jeans were dirty and torn; her eyes scanned the forest wildly looking for a trace of her father. _

"_Charlie… Charlie … dad"!_

"_Looking for him Bella" said a high pitched unfamiliar voice, causing Bella to turn. _

_There in flaming red hair, looking almost feline stood Victoria._

_And there down at her feet was…_

"_Charlie"!_

"_Don't worry he is not dead yet, just unconscious. He was actually trying to track me down can you believe that Bella, so much eager to meet his own death." Victoria let out a high pitched laughter that made the hair on the back of her neck stand up. "I was amused at first but then when the mutts showed up I began to get annoyed. I couldn't get to you, you see." _

"_What did you do to him"? Asked Bella finally finding her voice._

"_Oh nothing! I just tossed him aside…" _

_Dread began creeping inside Bella. She could never forgive herself… Never!_

"_Leave him alone. It's me you want"!_

"_That's true I've wanted you dead ever since your precious Edward killed my James! Where is he now your mate Edward, not protecting you like last time? I can't wait to get started with you Bella" Victoria said circling around Bella like a predatory bird. "you'll pay for your Edwards mistake you would wish you were dead rather than- I don't believe this" out of nowhere seven huge wolves came out of the forest clearing and charged toward the redhead vampire. Victoria tried to make a break for but she was outnumbered. The werewolves without an effort overpowered the vampire and ripped her to pieces with their razor sharp teeth. This was the last scene Bella's mind absorbed before she could no longer stand up on her two feet. The last thing she saw was her face reflected in the eyes of a russet wolf, before she slipped into unconsciousness._

Bella was brought out from her reverie with the sound of the car engine being gunned down.

"Bella we are here" said Jacob with tensed eyes, his forehead creased.

"Charlie" Bella managed to choke out as she got out of her car and made her way to the hospital entrance. Not sure what she mind find there.


	2. Chapter 2

**Metamorphosis by Mishasalvatore**

**Summary:** **After Edward leaves Bella is left in a catatonic state. But a after a tragedy leaves her shaken will she finally give up on her life or find the courage to pick up the pieces back again.**

**DISCLAIMER: ****I don't own twilight or vampire diaries if I did Damon would be mine and Edward wouldn't sparkle. **

_**Authors note:**__ Hey so I'm back with another chapter. Thanks for all those reviews and keep them coming. _

_Enjoy!_

Chapter 2

**BPOV:**

Bella felt incredibly weak as she walked down the hospital corridor. She was glad Jacob was here right now with her and shuddered to think what might have happened if the wolves didn't reach them at time.

"Dr Snow"

"Oh Bella, thank goodness you're here Charlie needs you right now"

"Where is he? Where is dad"?

"He's not looking good Bella its.., he's serious"

Dread filled Bella as she heard those words. She was scared beyond measure. Charlie was her dad. She needed him. She might never have been close to him as her mom but she still loved him a lot. She had put him through a lot these last few months. She felt so ashamed! Here was her father battling for his life, because of her and all she gave him was the not so happy company of a zombie daughter.

Bella never felt the hospital that day even once. Jacob got her a few blankets and some stuff. She couldn't bear to be away for her father right now. She had called Renée not long after reaching the hospital. Her mom had really freaked out. Renee's flight had landed 2 hours ago and Sam uley was to drive her to town. Bella didn't know what to tell her mom. Renee still cared about Charlie even though they were separated. It was late in the night and Bella could already feel the day's exhaustion setting in. she felt ready to pass out any moment now.

At this moment Jacob squeezed Bella's hand and put an arm around her. She never felt as glad as now for having Jacob for a friend.

"Don't worry bells everything's going to be fine"

"Thanks Jacob you know how much I appreciate this."

"Hey that's what friends are for."

"Bella! Bella come quick"

Harry Clearwater Charlie's friend came running into the cafeteria where Jacob and Bella where.

"Bella you got to come... Charlie... he's..."

Bella didn't need to hear anything else, she sprinted down the hallway to Charlie's room was. There was Dr snow standing solemnly, sue Clearwater harry's wife was also there. The look on their faces confirmed bella's worst fears.

"Charlie… no"!

"Dad? what? No this can't be happening!"

"Dad wake up"!

Sue Clearwater had to stop Bella from flinging herself upon her father's lifeless form. Bella wanted to shake him awake this couldn't be happening, her father. No it couldn't. But Dr Snow's next words couldn't have been more clearer or less painful.

"I'm sorry Bella. Charlie's dead. There's nothing you can do about it now."

Bella felt empty. The pain searing through her right now was worse than being stabbed with a million knives. Somehow she couldn't stop blaming herself. Her dad he loved her. He might have had trouble showing it, but he did care about Bella a lot and she knew. She was his little girl. Always. But now, he was gone. Forever.

The feeling of empty numbness returned, Bella couldn't feel again. She wanted to cry. Cry at the unfairness of it all but no tears flowed out. She wanted to scream out, to shout out to the heavens but no sound escaped. For a moment Bella couldn't breathe. She didn't want to. But then she felt two soft arms wrap around her.

"Bella, sweetie…"

"Bella, Bella it's me... mom"

"Mom?"

"yes sweetie I'm right here"

"Mom! Bella couldn't stop herself she flung herself at her mom and poured all her grief out"

"I know sweetie... it's just so not fair… but you will manage right … coz you are my big girl Bella" Renee managed to choke out in between sobs.

"Mom! Charlie! I can't believe it… mom he's gone"

"I know sweetie… but you are my brave brave girl. You wouldn't want Charlie to think his daughter was weak would you"

"Renée, I'm really sorry for your loss but we got to prepare for Charlie's funeral" Dr Snow said.

"Your right mom, I need to be the big girl now. Charlie's gone but it's my job to give him a proper farewell"

Bella could not control the flood of emotions that she was overcome with at the moment. She let the tears fall freely as she got dressed for her father's funeral. She chose to dress in a simple black knitted cardigan and black jeans. She knew it didn't exactly count as formal, but right now she couldn't care less. Her mom was currently outside overseeing some arrangements for the funeral with Harry Clearwater.

She made her way to the funeral home in her rusty old truck, fighting tears all the way. The truck which her dad had bought her. No! She didn't want to think of that. No!

"Hey Bella"

"Hey Jake"

"So you ready right?"

"Yes I think… I'm ok"

"Let's go then"

It was as though the entire population of forks town was gathered there. _To pay a last tribute to their sheriff. _Bella thought.

Jacob, Sam Uley, his fiancée Emily along with the clearwaters were seated in the front row. Billy and harry looked really grave. Bella noticed her old school friends mike, Jessica, Tyler and even Lauren with their parents. Angela along with Mr Weber came to talk to Bella.

"Bella"

"Angela, thanks for being here you know"

"No problem Bella … that's... that's what friends are for" Angela gave Bella a smile which she returned involuntarily.

"That means a lot you know … I … I'm really sorry for-" but Bella was cut mid-sentence as Angela gave her a tight hug. A lot was said between them in that hug and for now Bella felt satisfied that at least she had one true friend in forks- other than Jacob.

All this time Bella had not really been listening to the speeches made by the town's folk. She occasionally caught phrases like "wonderful man", "real help to the community", and "brave sheriff". Her mind seemed to wander in various directions but never really thinking anything of consequence. She couldn't bear to think about her past right now. Her future seemed so uncertain she couldn't fathom what lay ahead. Her present situation was worse than ever.

Renee placed a comforting hand on Bella's shoulder, "Bella its time…"

Harry Clearwater had been speaking about Charlie and his bonding over his fish fry… when he got a frog lump in his throat and stopped.

Bella walked up next. She didn't really know what she would say. Words could hardly describe her feelings right now.

"Charlie was a great dad. I didn't get to spend much quality time with him, in fact I didn't think much of spending time with him, until now that is. It's true that we don't really know the value of what we have until we are separated from it. 'Cause right now, I … I… can't really tell you how much I would want those times with him again. Even if it means those dreadful fishing trips" this caused a few people including billy to smile "I know I was not a good daughter dad… I mean I didn't even call you dad… especially these few days I was absolutely unbearable. All I can say is I'm sorry dad, and it was the best feeling ever to be your daughter". Bella didn't even hold back her tears and let them fall hot upon her cheeks.

"Excuse me miss swan" a grim looking man with a balding head met Bella when she reached home.

"Yeah, that's me"

"I'm sorry I know this is not the most appropriate time but there are few issues to be resolved. I'm Charlie swan's lawyer, Lucas smith."

"Is it really important, look now is not the best moment"

"I know miss swan but this is urgent"

"Okay alright, let's talk inside"

"Miss Swan, I'm here to give you some of your belongings"

"My belongings, I don't understand" Bella's mind couldn't absorb any of this.

"Miss Swan apart from this house, which is now rightly yours as you are of age, your father, left you a considerable amount of money. You would also be getting some of his insurance benefits. And I need your signature so I can get the paper work over with."

"Sure, um, Mr Smith, I need you to put this house for rent"

"Are you sure miss swan?"

"Absolutely! I'm moving out"


	3. Chapter 3

**Metamorphosis by mishasalvatore**

**Summary:** **After Edward leaves Bella is left in a catatonic state. But a after a tragedy leaves her shaken will she finally give up on her life or find the courage to pick up the pieces back again.**

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own twilight and/or vampire diaries. *pouts*

**Authors note: **Everybody thanks again for those reviews. You've all been great. Keep them coming!

And before I forget do you want some Bella soul searching or should she wander soon into the path of everyone's favourite blue eyed vampire?

**Chapter 3**

"Bella, are you sure you want to do this" Renee asked as she watched her daughter pack her suitcase in a hurry with clothes flying everywhere.

"Mom we've been through this I really don't want to stay in forks anymore. I just can't I need a break from this place"

"But last time you wanted nothing more than to stay in forks sweetie, you don't have to do anything you don't want to you know"

"Mom last time was… different" Bella remembered the last time very well she had refused to go back with her mom. She had been very convinced that Edward would return she wanted-no needed to stay in forks. She didn't want to forget the magic the supernatural, that Edward was a vampire, a beautiful gorgeous… heart-breaking vampire. Now she didn't want anything to do with this town or with the memories made here. She surprised herself yet again with the easiness she could think of Edward. Maybe a greater tragedy had made Edward leaving her look inconsequential.

"Mom I'm coming with you now and that's it"

"What do you mean for now"?

Bella had thought about that she didn't want to stay with her mom after all. She needed her space now and as much as Renee loved her, space was something Renée was not particular about especially after the recent events.

"But Bella where are you going to go, how will you take care of yourself, what are you going to do"?

Bella had to smile. This was exactly what she had been expecting. _Typical Renée response._ Bella thought to herself.

"Mom I'm not leaving you right now you now, let's not think about this for now,take a deep breath ok."

"hey bella" mike called out as bella approached the newtons store.

"Hey mike you know I just came in to say I'm resigning you know"

Mike's face fell instantly.

"Oh why, I mean working might be a good idea Bella you know take your mind of certain things" mike blurted out awkwardly.

"mike I'm moving back to phoenix with my mom, and I'm sorry for the past few days ok I really was pretty rude to you and all of you guys and say sorry to Jessica as well from my side"

An odd look came over mike's face.

"Hey why don't you say so yourself huh"?

"What do you mean"?

"Hey why don't you come over at Angela's this evening Jessica's coming as well"

A few months back Bella would not have even considered the idea, but now she wanted to say sorry and a final goodbye to all her friends.

"Sure mike what time? I'm coming"

Mike's face lit up instantly. "Today at four, see you there Bella" mike said with a smile.

Bella made her way to Angela's house in her rusty old truck. She would miss this baby. As much as she wanted to she couldn't possibly take this truck back to phoenix with her it was just time to move on. Bella was greeted by Mrs Weber as she rang the doorbell.

"Hello Mrs Weber"

"Hello Bella, come on in. Angela's been waiting Jessica and mike were here long ago and Lauren just arrived"

So Lauren was here. She had been present on Charlie's funeral and sounded condescending and pitiful when she talked to Bella.

Bella made her way to Angela's room, but stopped short when she heard Lauren's voice say her name.

"…such a pity"

"Oh please Lauren your being unfair on Bella now" mike's voice carried to Bella and she felt a surge of appreciation for mike.

"I think she's right guys… she had been acting weird ever since Edward left." Jessica said hesitantly.

"Oh not you too jess, she was just in a state of shock… she really loved him you know" Angela interrupted.

"Please, Angela. It was just a guy, even if poor Bella loved him. I mean seriously going all zombie was all she could do. I mean Edward was gorgeous and all that, but really. I mean like he dumped her. She was kinda clingy."

Any other girl would be livid hearing this, but Bella knew that some of it at least had been true. She knew and regretted deep inside that Edward did all this to her and she took it like a spineless person. But Edward had always affected her this way. But hearing the words directly from someone had increased her sense of shame and guilt. She was a strong person who had single-handedly taken care of her mom. But now she was left being weak and helpless. Now, Bella couldn't see herself. She will not be a weak person; she always has and will be strong. And convincing her that, she entered the room to face Lauren.

"Talking about me Lauren?"

"Oh, great look who decided to show up"! Lauren's nasal voice drawled.

"Bella, good to see you"

"Thank you Jessica, but that's not what it looked like when you saw me walking in" Jessica flushed at that.

"I think I'm leaving. Mom has some work for me, and I'm getting late."

"I'll leave too don't want to get attacked by a zombie." Lauren said with a false high pitched voice as she started towards the door.

"Lauren! Please would you put a sock in it!" mike said indignantly.

"Mike, its ok let her go"

"But… Bella whatever she said it was not right, and I apologise for…"

"Angela you don't have to apologise and what Lauren and Jessica said it is right to some extent and that's why I actually came today. I was wrong in ignoring you and everyone else, and I just want to say that I'll miss you guys and…" before Bella could finish her sentence mike and Angela flung themselves at Bella and enclosed her in a bone crushing hug. All in all Bella was happy she wasn't leaving forks without making any friends.

"Bella everything ready sweetheart, and what about your school transfer papers, I know you would like to take a little vacation now but you have to go to school at some point and we have to look for a…" Bella chuckled.

"Mom breathe, I'm all packed and ready and you need not worry about anything I've got it all covered up!"

"Let's go Bella. Or we'll miss our flight" screamed Renée.

"Ready mom…lets go"

The trip to the airport, Bella mused was exactly opposite from the one she had with Charlie while coming to forks for the first time. Renee quite glad to have her daughter all to herself again, made elaborate plans involving 'sun bathing' 'spa treatment'. For a moment Bella thought wildly she sounded just like Alice.

Bella let go of that thought immediately. Alice was her best friend and the closest thing she had to a sister, but now Bella couldn't bear to think about her previous losses. She would for a fresh start in her life if not nothing at least to honour her father's memory. She would look forward for a new life. Bella was not sure about whether she could ever move on from Edward though. The memory of his beautiful golden eyes or his pale skin did nothing to calm her though; he was just a beautiful shadowy memory. She now craved comfort and security. Previously thinking of Edward had brought a fluttery warm feeling in her stomach, and a longing to touch him to soak in his beauty. After he left her, Edwards's memories brought nothing but pain. But now she felt numb. She had always been good at repressing unpleasant memories and now the thoughts of Edward all the love and pain associated with him were locked up in the back of her mind, safely out of reach…for now. All that would interest her now would be the seemingly monumental task of rebuilding her life now.


	4. Chapter 4

**Metamorphosis by mishasalvatore**

**Summary:** **After Edward leaves Bella is left in a catatonic state. But a after a tragedy leaves her shaken will she finally give up on her life or find the courage to pick up the pieces back again.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own twilight or vampire diaries. Unfortunately!

**Authors note: **hello again guys… so finally I'm back again. Some interesting things will be revealed in this chapter, and also finally we get to hear from the TVD gang. Yeahh! And before I forget this chapter in set in the second season when Katherine kisses Damon pretending to be Elena. And he kills Jeremy and all that.

**Chapter 3:**

"Oww" cried Bella as she cut her hand on a piece of broken mirror she had found inside the cupboard drawer. It had been a weeks since Bella's arrival in phoenix. Bella had been cleaning out the attic of the house; she had been doing this for quite some time now to avoid getting sucked into her mother's plan to surf together, _which would probably kill a klutz like me, _thought Bella. So Bella had been spending her time, avoiding her mom, cleaning every surface and inch of her new home.

It was during one of these cleaning expeditions that Bella came across the aforementioned drawer. She had discovered nothing but old souvenirs, some old albums and the god damn broken mirror which cut her hand.

Bella picked up the old dusty album and started to sift through it. Bella was surprised to find pictures of her mom's younger days and her mother's family.

Bella had totally forgotten Renée had sisters and she cousins. Before Renée was a swan or a Dwyer. She was Renée sommers. Middle daughter of the sommers family. Renee had an elder sister Miranda sommers, now Miranda gilbert. And a baby sister, Jenna sommers.

Bella remembered very well now. Renee had been just out of high school when she decided to travel instead of going to college. Renee's mom had objected to her decision, but Miranda supported her all through. Miranda had just married Dr Grayson gilbert and moved to a town called mystic falls. And Renée who at that time was in forks, Washington, fell in love and married Charlie. Only to divorce him and escape forks after six years. Grandma Sommers was not too pleased. Renee had help from Grayson and Miranda, who helped her settle down in phoenix, in the early days of her divorce. Bella as a child had absolutely adored uncle Grayson and her aunt Miranda. She had been great friends with her aunt Jenna also, who seemed closer in age to her than her mom. Then again, she was adult in the family and her mom the teenager. Last year just when she started to live in forks, the news reached her that her favourite uncle and aunt had died in a car accident. Bella felt ashamed of herself. She had become so caught up with Edward and the Cullen's that she didn't even offer proper visit to her cousins Elena and Jeremy. She always admired Elena who was tall, beautiful with the most gorgeous olive skin and _poker straight hair. She on the other hand, Bella mused, had been pale_ and average looking. Elena was one of the popular girls at school, a cheerleader, without being an airhead. She had always held admiration for Elena which was bordering on jealousy. Elena was a kind hearted and sweet girl, but Bella mostly felt at ease with Elena's younger brother Jeremy. He was easy going and more of the silent types and got along well with Bella. Last time Bella had a chat with Elena was on the phone where she got to know that Elena was dating some boy named Stefan. After her parents death Elena and Jeremy was living with their aunt Jenna, in mystic falls. It was a small town in Virginia and from what she heard from her Aunt Jenna it was not a bad place to live in. Then it struck her. _Bella you are such an idiot!_ Why hadn't she thought of this before?

* * *

"Bella, have you decided which school you're going to?"

"Well, mom I was thinking of something well, I want to go live with Aunt Jenna." Bella declared.

"Hey, does she still live in mystic falls, Renée" Phil asked.

"Yeah, she does but you haven't met her yet? Have you Phil?"

"Yeah we have Bella, on Grayson and Miranda's funeral service"

Bella felt very guilty. She might have spent some time with her extended family if she wasn't sticking to Edward like a stamp. She misses out on so many things, her friends, her uncle and aunt's funeral, for crying out loud. It seemed worthwhile to go to mystic falls just to apologize to Elena and Jeremy.

"Bella, are you sure about this I mean Jenna has to already take care of Elena and Jeremy, I don't think she can handle one more teenager."

"Mom, I'm eighteen. I can take care of myself; I mean I can rent out a place there to stay. Charlie has left me some of his funds"

"Are you sure about this, Bella" asked Phil, concerned.

"I'm pretty sure about this and I can get job there and all. I won't be a burden to Jenna. Mom I need some space I need to get away from all that happened in the past few days."

"I think she is right Renée. A new place, new people, and a brand new environment, that is exactly what Bella needs right now. It'll help Renée. And Bella has proved that she more than capable of taking care of herself and she was taking care of you before I arrived on the scene. You've got to admit that Renée."

"Well, alright… but I'm talking to Jenna first."

Bella felt relieved, the convincing her mom part had gone about smoothly and now the only thing bothering Bella was a apprehension about what might lay ahead for her in mystic falls.

* * *

EPOV

Elena still couldn't believe this actually happened. Damon was supposed to be her friend and he had killed her brother. Well, thankfully Jeremy was wearing the gilbert ring at the time, which brought any person, who wears it, back from the dead, if their death was due to a supernatural cause. Elena had made Damon promise that he would never hurt a human being again, let alone her own brother. Elena's heart said that all this was Katherine fault and she caused all this mayhem by kissing Damon in the first place. But her brain argued that Damon intentionally hurt her brother, as he didn't know Jeremy was wearing the gilbert ring. All this was so confusing right now! Elena was caught between her emotions for Damon and what she considered rational, sane behaviour. She couldn't deny that there was something between her and Damon. Something she didn't understand herself. Even though she had told Damon that it was always Stefan whom she loved, she just couldn't stop caring about his elder brother. She loved Stefan. Period. She might care for Damon but she loved Stefan, more than her own life and that was something nobody could deny.

"Hey Elena I'm home… Elena!" Aunt Jenna's voice carried all the way across the hallway to Elena's room upstairs.

"Coming Aunt Jenna" Elena was surprised to see Jenna looking really excited.

"What's up Aunt Jenna? Is everything ok?"

"I have a surprise for you!" no surprise would excite her now, thought Elena.

"Bella's coming!"

"What?" Elena couldn't believe her own ears. Bella?

Elena really liked Bella; she was a sweet person and very understanding. With all that going on, Elena thought it was nice to have a distraction. She sure could use some time away from all the supernatural. Bella's visit looked like a blessing to Elena right now.

"So when's she coming, over?"

"Her flight's just landed; she would be driving here soon."

"She's going to stay here right?"

"Well, I would love it if she stays, but Bella wants a place of her own, but she's staying here for time being. But we can make her change her mind about moving, won't we Elena, and where is Jeremy I haven't seen him the whole day."

At the mention of Jeremy's name, Elena went rigid. How was she to explain to Aunt Jenna that her brother had been killed by her, boyfriend's elder brother, who like her boyfriend, happened to be a vampire, and that her brother was brought back to life by a magic ring.

"Um… he's in his room, asleep, he might be down with something."

"Oh, too bad I better go check on him'

"No, Aunt Jenna, I mean Bella might be here in a couple of minute you have to ready her room and everything, I'll check on Jeremy"

"Well, you are right; I better go get to work then"

Sigh. Well now Elena would have to deal with another person in the town and in the family with no knowledge of the supernatural. _Well like they say, sometimes ignorance is bliss,_ Elena thought. Suddenly she felt scared, she didn't want her cousin to get involved in this mess. Suddenly Bella's visit didn't seem like such a blessing anymore.


	5. Chapter 5

**Metamorphosis by mishasalvatore**

**Summary:** **After Edward leaves Bella is left in a catatonic state. But a after a tragedy leaves her shaken will she finally give up on her life or find the courage to pick up the pieces back again.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own twilight or vampire diaries. Unfortunately!

**Authors note: **I'm so sorry guys, I would've updated sooner, but I started a new story. I know I should've finished this one first but I really needed to get that idea off my head. So again, reviews and please check out my other story 'Biggest mistake of my life'.

**Important: **This chapter is set in the episode after Damon kills Jeremy and then proceeds to kill Jessica. Only in my story there is no more killing_, for now,_ and no Jessica.

**Chapter 5:**

**DPOV:**

I couldn't do it anymore. I was not whom she wanted me to be. I could never be Saint Stefan. Well, killing Elena's little brother to prove her just that, might have been a little over the top, but Damon Salvatore was not regretting anything now. It had been too much. First Katherine, arghh that bitch was the cause for all this. She pretended to be Elena and kissed him and then denied loving him, ever. Only to be rejected by Elena again. "It'll always be Stefan". Those words were swimming in Damon's mind, clouding his thinking. He was the biggest fool of them all. Loving women and chasing them, who could never be his. Who seemed to prefer his younger brother over him. Damon didn't want to think anymore, he was a monster that was his nature and he was not turning back on his nature for anybody. But are you sure Damon? A little voice in the back of his head seemed to ask him. "Oh shut it!" Damon. Was he talking to himself? God! He needed blood, all this emotions were pretty much creeping him out, he wasn't used to feeling this. He wasn't used to feeling at all. "This sucks", Okay he seriously needed blood now, fresh flowing human blood, not the stale ones from the blood bank or the disgusting animal fare his brother enjoyed. Well Damon, let's get back to the old times. His favourite trick, lie across the road, till some gullible human stops by, thinking they might have caused an accident, till they understood who the actual victim was, it would be too late. The anticipation made Damon's gums hurt, the fangs were ready to sink into warm flesh.

**BPOV:**

It had been three hours since Bella was driving, all the way from the airport. Jenna volunteered to come and pick her up, but Bella figured she has so much to do already, taking care of Elena and Jeremy. Truth was, Bella couldn't wait to drive her new car, it was not brand new, but newer than her truck anyway. It was a black Volkswagen Sentra. And it suited Bella perfectly, not too flashy, just comfortable. And personally she preferred the long drive it cleared her mind of all the chaos going on inside of her head. She just didn't know what next. Suddenly all the flood of memories, hit Bella again. The first day of school, her first meeting with Edward, his family, Tyler's truck a life that could have been hers. But no she shouldn't think about that now. Ever since Charlie died she had promised herself, she would live this life and love it. She had to be strong, no more regrets right now.

Bella had taken a huge decision of leaving forks but right now as she was driving down the road somehow it felt right. Mystic falls surrounded by a forest just like forks, but to Bella's preference it was not much green here or cold. The weather was not freezing, but there was a light breeze in the air which fanned across Bella's face through the open window. She couldn't wait to get home; it would be great to meet Jeremy and Elena again. And once again she surprised herself. Home? Hmm might as well get used to the idea as she would be living in mystic falls, at least, until she graduated. Bella wondered if her first day at Mystic Falls High will be the same as her time in forks. "That would be very awkward." Thinking aloud, Bella almost didn't notice the figure lying on the road. Holy shit! Bella brought the car to a screeching halt.

Shit. What happened to this man, Bella thought as she got out of the car.

"Hello, can I help you there." Bella asked cautiously, it was then that the man turned around. Ridiculous as it may sound at the present moment, he was gorgeous. His jet black hair, were fallen carelessly on his face and his eyes were a deep blue colour. Bella realized she was staring and instantly a blush crept its way on her cheeks.

"I'm lost"

"You're lying in the middle of the road"

"Not that kind of lost. Metaphorically. Existentially."

I did not like were this was going. For a second, Bella was reminded of Port Angeles and the guys she met there. But Bella brushed it off. The guy seemed a bit vulnerable and probably drunk. Bella took a few tentative steps closer.

"Hey where do you live, let's get you home." Wait what? Did she just ask a total stranger, in a town she was new in, to come into her car. He seemed taken aback by this too. Then a smile played upon his lips. Bella was now not so sure, she didn't know whether she could trust this guy.

"Sure, I don't live too far from here. The name's Damon Salvatore, by the way." Salvatore. Where had she heard the name before?

Bella had done a lot of stupid things in her life. But this was just pushing it. The guy could be dangerous; Bella's mind was warning her. But then when did she ever listen. She once dated a vampire after all. Everything should seem less dangerous in comparison.

**DPOV:**

This was definitely not what I had expected. The girl practically was inviting her own death. But then Damon wondered why he didn't kill her right away; maybe because she was pretty. Yeah, that was probably it. She was not bad looking even though a bit pale for Damon's taste. She had long waves of brown hair all the way down her back and very big brown doe-eyes. She looked really thin, and pretty shaken like she had been through a lot, she seemed like… like Damon at the moment, hurt and going through something but, Damon doesn't care. He convinced himself he didn't care and if her life was so shitty, he would probably be putting her out of her misery. Damon decided to play along with this one and so he had accepted her little offer for a ride. He had also told her his name, but that won't be too much of a problem. She would probably die tonight, even if she survived he could always, compel her.

"So, you're new in town? I've never seen you around here."

"Um… yes I'm Bella, Isabella Swan." Swan? Nope. Never heard that name before;

"So moving here all by yourself?"

"No, I'm moving in with my aunt and cousins." Hmm, it wouldn't do me any good if 'Bella's' relatives got wind of her disappearance, so just to be on the safer side.

"Who is your aunt, I think we might know each other, small town and all"

"Oh… Jenna Sommers." Jenna? That meant…

"And, my cousins are Jeremy and Elena."

Oh crap. Of all the people I could have met tonight, it had to be Elena's cousin. It didn't matter, she is my snack right now and no one else. But Damon couldn't get the feeling away.

He had broken Elena's trust killed her brother, well not technically but still. And now it wouldn't help if he started hunting down other members of her family. Shit! He hated it when he cared. And Elena would know it was probably him if her cousin went missing, suddenly, and the blame went to the 'animal attacks', no he had to satisfy himself with some willing chick in a bar today.

"Stop the car"

"What why? We can't be there yet. There is nothing up ahead." She burrowed her forehead in confusion. Cute. What? Damon was losing his mind, time to compel the girl and get it over with.

"You will not remember meeting me or offering me a ride. Go back home, you got lost on the way." Damon said looking into her chocolate brown eyes. She stared back into Damon's eyes for a few moments and Damon surprising himself didn't want to look away. Her eyes seemed lost for a moment and then confusion seemed to cloud them. But she stopped the car anyway.

"Why would I not remember this, and I am so not lost I have a GPS you know." What. The. Hell. What on earth just happened; she was immune to Damon's compulsion! That was just unbelievable. Wait Elena!, so she had already got her cousin to put some vervain before she entered town. Smart move.

"Oh, never mind. I just remembered I have to be somewhere else, so ciao signor a."

"Wait are you sure?"

"Yup, pretty sure, bye-bye" Damon said smiling. The girl Isabella she seemed to be contemplating something. Then finally she started the engine, just then, Damon couldn't control hid curiosity any longer.

"Hey Bella! Do you have some vervain on you."

"Vervain? No what on earth is that?"

"It's a herb, you have some." A look of understanding came over her face. So maybe she did know what vervain was.

"No, Damon" she said eyeing him carefully "I don't have vervain on me, I don't do drugs… sorry!" she said before driving by Damon.

Drugs? Is that what she thought vervain was? Hmm that meant she didn't have any on her. or maybe she didn't know she had vervain. Whatever the mystery was, it had roused Damon's curiosity. Elena's family was full of supernatural secrets it seemed. First her resemblance to Katherine, then her mommy dearest Isobel, a vampire hunter uncle and stepfather, a vampire hating nothing-supernatural-can-kill-me father, and now this mysterious cousin. Hmm something other than the werewolf drama and his emotions to keep him busy. He was sure going to have fun now.


	6. Chapter 6

**Metamorphosis by mishasalvatore**

**Summary:** **After Edward leaves Bella is left in a catatonic state. But a after a tragedy leaves her shaken will she finally give up on her life or find the courage to pick up the pieces back again.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own twilight or vampire diaries. Unfortunately!

**Authors note:** Thank you so much guys the response to the last chapter was just great! Next on this chapter, Bella in mystic falls. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

**BPOV:**

"Guess whose home" I shouted as I entered Aunt Jenna's house, chuckling at Jeremy's expression a bit. He just looked at me for a few seconds before closing his mouth. The expression on his face went from, shock to surprise to comprehension and finally joy as he ran towards the door to scoop me up in a hug. Well, I had always been and Jeremy had been mine favourite cousin.

"Bells, I've missed you, welcome home."

He said using Charlie's favourite nickname for me.

"Jeremy, you sure had grown up from when I last saw you" I said ruffling his hair, realizing with a pang that it had been indeed a very very long time since the last time I had seen him and Elena. Now that he put me down and I looked at him closely, Jeremy looked older and worse since I had ever seen him, there were dark shadows underneath his eyes and he looked pale and a bit peaky.

Just then, Elena walked into the room probably woken up by all the commotion down here.

"Jeremy, oh why are up at this time…" she stopped dead in her tracks as she saw me, and like Jeremy ran to give me a big hug. I had never been a huge fan of all the pda but right now it felt warm and nice. Friends and company and a fresh start was all I needed right now.

"Hey, let me get your stuff, Jenna fixed the guest room for you" Elena said smiling at me.

"Thanks Elena that would be great." Something about her smile made me think, it was all bright on her face but it didn't quite reach her eyes, it looked like something was going on at the moment.

"So you're going to register for school tomorrow" Elena asked me as we settled down on the comfortable queen size bed in the guest … no, in my new room. Jeremy had gone to get the rest of my bags upstairs, leaving me and Elena to talk alone. Well, something was definitely up.

"Elena it's the weekend tomorrow"

"Oh, right that's… sorry Bella, I guess I'm just sleepy, it's pretty late. You must be exhausted, driving all the way from the airport."

It was pretty late and sitting on the comfortable bed, the day's exhaustion was starting to creep up on me. The bed looked so inviting.

"Jenna's asleep, but she'll be ecstatic to see you tomorrow" said Jeremy as he entered the room with the rest of my stuff, which unfortunately was not much.

"Hey, how about we hang out at the grill tomorrow, the rest of the gang will be happy to meet you Bella" Elena suggested.

"Yeah, the grill is the most happening place in town, you'll love it." Since I was all up for a new start why not change some old habits, I could never be as sociable as Elena but right now, it wouldn't hurt to try. The most damage I could do was trip and fall face flat in front of everyone at the grill. But that kind of humiliation has long stopped bothering me. So why not?

"Sure, I would love to... goodnight you guys"

"Goodnight Bella"

"Goodnight Bells" Bella was suddenly reminded of the little encounter she had with Damon Salvatore on her way here. For an unknown reason a shiver ran down Bella's spine as she thought of him and those piercing blue eyes.

"Elena?"

"Yes Bella."

"Um… nothing I was just going to say thanks for having me you know." She had meant to ask more about the mysterious Damon and thought better about it. But thanking Elena had been a genuine thought. Elena's eyes which were two shades darker than Bella's own, softened at this.

"Hey, you are family and you don't have to say this Bella. You better get a good night's sleep you want to go have fun tomorrow or not?" Elena said smiling, causing Bella to smile along with her.

As she was lying on the bed, after going through the usual night time routine, Bella felt oddly relaxed and at home. All might be well after all, she thought before going to sleep.

* * *

EPOV:

_Dear, diary _

_Bella's finally here and now I'm feeling really guilty. She doesn't know anything about what's going on in this town. Katherine's back. And I'm worried about Bella's safety. I know you might say that even Jenna doesn't know about this, but Jenna's got a vampire hunter for a boyfriend after all. I've always liked Bella even though she has been closer to Jeremy. I'm going to introduce her to Stefan, Bonnie, Caroline, and Matt tomorrow. I just hope Damon steers clear I don't want another family member get hurt but...I'm never sure about my feelings for Damon. Although one thing I know is that I love Stefan. I think I will talk to Stefan tomorrow and see what he says about handling Bella and the best way to keep her away from all this mess. _Elena closed her diary wondering if she had dragged her favourite cousin to hell with her. Whatever happens its Bella's decision to stay here. And Elena wouldn't allow Stefan to compel her or something. Bella's been through stuff she needs a start if Jenna can survive, blissfully unaware, being in such close proximity to the supernatural so could Bella.

BPOV:

My eyelids fluttered open to see the warm sunlight flooding through the window, even though it was pretty early in the morning. Hmm well that was something Bella could get used to, the warm Virginian sun. Bright and warm.

"Good morning sweetie" Jenna said as she walked into Bella's room to pick up the laundry.

"Hey Jenna, you were asleep when I came last night so…"

"It's ok kiddo, and I've made pancakes for breakfast how does that sound."

"Great! And I'm really sorry to bother you this way and"

"And I'm sorry about Charlie Bella, make yourself at home okay. I'm your aunt not a stranger so relax." Jenna said with a smile which made her feel at ease instantly.

Bella had heard people get philosophical in showers but right now she felt that way too. She had ditched her strawberry smelling shampoo for a citrus one. Bella wanted to look, smell and even feel new. This was who she was going to be. Bella had left most of her old clothes and stuff behind. Edward had took all of the Cullen's gifts to her when he went away and now Bella thought she didn't need anything belonging to them with her either. She had got rid of most of her clothes which smelt very much like Edward. The result being she had a seriously deficit wardrobe. She still had more money than usual due to Charlie's inheritance; Bella decided she would go shopping later.

As she stepped out of the shower she was disappointed with the way she looked. She did look good after stopping the whole Edward obsession and after a good night's sleep, but still there was something that Bella wanted to change. She decided she looked too vulnerable as the naïve girl-next-door. She should probably get a makeover get done as well. The old Bella would have probably dropped dead at the thought. Well, the old Bella spent months crying after her boyfriend ditched her in the middle of a forest. Putting it that way Bella realized how pathetic she had been. She decided she didn't like old Bella after all and decided that, in a new town with new people she wanted to be a new person.

Stepping out with that thought in mind, Bella got dressed in the only clothes that now didn't smell like the Cullen's. A silky red halter neck blouse over dark skinny jeans and ballet flats that looked straight out of the wizard of oz. It was quite dressy and Bella hoped it wouldn't look out of place in The Grill.

Elena and I made our way to the grill, I was pretty nervous meeting all her friends, but Elena's friends, the way she spoke of them, seemed pretty nice people.

The grill was a pretty interesting place, the sort where all the young and even the old hung out, without bothering each other. Elena led us to a table where a group of people were sitting. There were four people there. A girl, who looked like the cheerleader stereotype, with long blonde curls and a pretty face to match. But when she spoke she didn't sound like the usual stuck up snotty cheerleaders.

"Hey, Elena is this the cousin?"

"Yes everybody this is my cousin Bella"

"Hey I'm Caroline"

"And this is Bonnie" said Elena pointing to a beautiful African-American girl with dark intense eyes.

"Hey Bella, nice to meet you" said Bonnie as she waved at me.

"Matt" Elena pointed at the blonde guy with baby blue eyes. "Who works here at the grill" matt nodded and beamed at her.

"And I'm Stefan, Elena's boyfriend" said a very handsome boy with chiselled features and forest green eyes. Stefan held out a hand for me to shake and very politely pulled a chair for me.

Wow. Elena sure was lucky he looked more gorgeous than any guy I have ever seen, including Edward, except for maybe Damon. Oh wait didn't Damon say his full name was Damon Salvatore, does that mean Stefan was related to him. That's why the name had sounded familiar, Elena in their occasional email and phone conversations had mentioned Stefan's name.

"So, Bella where did you move from." Asked Caroline's voice snapping her out of her reverie.

"Forks"

"Yeah, what about them" said Caroline eyeing the cutlery on the table. Elena started giggling, and a blush rose on Bella's cheeks.

"Caroline that's the name of the town" said Elena in between her giggles.

"Yeah, I'm from forks, Washington" said Bella with a nervous laugh, causing the entire table to erupt in laughter.

"Wow, Caroline, you sure are living up to your blonde stereotype"

"Hey" Caroline said defensively.

"No, Bonnie its ok it's a pretty stupid name, and besides Caroline didn't know." said Bella, earning a huge smile from Caroline.

"So, what makes you come to mystic falls, Bella" asked Stefan, while he subconsciously put his arm around Elena.

Bella tried to ignore the pang in her heart while answering Stefan.

"Well, I had a bad break up and then my dad died" Bella said biting her lip. Bonnie looked sympathetic, while Stefan, squeezed her hand. Caroline had got up from her seat to kiss Bella's cheek, and proceed to hug her. Suddenly Caroline stiffened, and Bella saw fear and shock on the rest of their faces especially Elena's.

Matt suddenly cut in saying "okay, can I get something for you guys to eat"

"Yeah, sure" everybody started giving orders and Bella noticed Caroline had gone along with Matt to get the food. That was weird. But Bella shrugged it off thinking it was probably because the two were dating. She looked around her; all the faces had now turned defensive and cautious.

Bella was right about her earlier assumption; something was definitely going on around here. Her instincts had never been wrong.

"Hello, everybody; started the party without Me." said a voice from behind her. A dark and velvety voice, a voice she recognized despite hearing only once before.

Standing in front of them wearing all black stood Damon Salvatore, smirking dangerously at her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Metamorphosis by mishasalvatore**

**Summary:** **After Edward leaves Bella is left in a catatonic state. But a after a tragedy leaves her shaken will she finally give up on her life or find the courage to pick up the pieces back again.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own twilight or vampire diaries. Damon would be mine and Edward would suck a bit less if I did.

**Authors note:** Thanks again for your reviews guys! And one more thing do you want the Cullen's to make an appearance soon?

A special thanks for all the guest reviews! :)

**Chapter 7:**

**BPOV:**

Bella knew she shouldn't be shocked after all he was Stefan's brother, but she was surprised to find him making his way towards them. She didn't really get the time to tell Stefan or Elena about her little encounter with Damon earlier and now wished she should have mentioned it beforehand. She saw him look at her and smirk and also noticed that Stefan got up and placed himself in between Bella and Damon somewhat protectively. What the hell was going on?

"What do you want Damon?"

"Why brother, I come in peace." said Damon holding his hands up in mock surrender.

Bella could sense the atmosphere around her change. Suddenly everyone was tense and Elena seemed angry and scared at the same time. She felt Stefan and Elena go rigid as he turned to face her.

"Oh don't be so difficult little brother, I have met Bella before, isn't that right?" he said throwing a wink in Bella's direction.

Elena looked shocked and burst out.

"How dare you Damon stay away from her and…"

"Elena wait I need an explanation, what the hell is going on." Bella really couldn't do with all the secrets anymore, and besides, if she was being true with herself, she didn't like the way Elena asked Damon to get lost. She knew something was off about him but then, she wanted to make her own decisions, after all that she had been through.

"Oh nothing much, I'm just the local bad boy… a local bad boy with information you could use Elena."

"Damon this is not the right time or the right place for this." Now Bella knew for sure something was definitely up.

"Well, where else then brother and besides I'm sure Bella wouldn't mind my intrusion" Damon smirked at her causing Bella be short of words. His blue eyes bored into hers and she didn't feel the need to look away.

She really needed to get a grip on herself. She didn't know this guy even for a week. She felt a burning curiosity to find out what was going on between the three of them, it all sounded really fishy. But then Bella realized that maybe just something private between the brothers and the rest of the group.

"No not I don't really mind but I think I should leave, whatever this is to you guys" she smiled and Elena Bonnie and Stefan and waved before leaving. But when she turned back she found Damon staring at her his eyes intently fixed on her right hand or rather the scar James gave her on the right hand.

* * *

DPOV:

I knew something was mysterious about this Bella chick and I was right. She had this weird scar on her hand. A scar like that would probably go unnoticed by the human eyes but he could see it pretty clearly. It looked like someone had bitten her hand, no animal could have done it, it looked like a human might have bit her- a human with pretty sharp teeth. A vampire's fangs would only leave two puncture marks, so it couldn't have been one of his kinds either. Besides her scar looked like… it was shining in the sunlight. Weird.

"What do you want Damon? And how do you know Bella?" Elena demanded. Damon was not surprised to hear the anger in her voice. He had done things he was not proud of.

"I got some information on Katherine and what she's after. Me, you and Alaric are going to look up in Isobel's research."

"You think there's something we might find useful" asked Stefan all serious now.

"Positive."

"How and why did you meet Bella anyway?"

"Oh, I sort of ran into her."

"Damon, I appreciate your help, stay away from Bella. She doesn't know anything about vampires, or the existence of the supernatural. Don't do something stupid."

"Your little cousin is not as innocent as you think, don't bother giving her vervain or anything, I already tried compelling her, won't work."

"You what?"

"You what?"

Asked both Elena and Bonnie together.

"Damon if I knew your harming Bella, then…"

"Hold it there… let me explain before you do any more of your witchy juju on me. I met her last night when she was driving into town. I compelled her to forget me, but it didn't work out."

"That is a bit strange. Did you check for vervain?"

"Yes, she didn't have any. And one more thing did you notice her hand Stefan?"

"Um... no" Stefan and the rest looked confused.

"Wow, some vampire you are, there was this really weird looking scar on her hand. Not animal bite, not accident, not vampire."

"That's strange; I'll ask Bella about it."

"Keep an eye on that girl, she looks pretty suspicious yourself. She might be danger."

"Speak for yourself Damon. Bella is Elena's cousin, she is as human as Elena or I am."

"Okay witchy take the risk if you want too" with that Damon walked away from the grill.

Now was not the right time for this, Katherine was back in town. There was a werewolf menace going on. And god knows what Katherine's motives were. But there was something about Bella that intrigued Damon. He wanted to know more about her, she was mysterious and elusive, and he liked that. He felt there was something more to Bella than an ordinary human. She had a few secrets and Damon was going to find out what they were.

* * *

BPOV:

I had been twenty four hours since she met Damon Salvatore at the grill again, but Bella was not able to take her mind off him. There was something about him that Bella was drawn to, he seemed so different, so complex, and what's with all the mysteries going on, with Elena and her friends. This was just too weird to be a coincidence. Bella felt wary of the older Salvatore, like he said he was the bad boy, and this time he was the real bad boy, unlike Edward, who was pretty tame for a vampire. Whoa. Why was she comparing, Edward and Damon, she barely knew Damon. Damon was the bad boy, but very much human, unlike Edward who was a rock hard, ice-cold vampire. She didn't need this she shouldn't think about Edward there was no more room for those memories in her life, she would start be starting school tomorrow Bella was determined to keep only that in her mind.

"Bella may I come in" Elena appeared at her door.

"Yeah sure Elena"

"Hey I'm sorry about all that drama in the grill. Damon is… well let's just say he's not a good guy. I mean… he can be really bad at times. And he has a reputation in town, trust me you don't want be involved with him."

"Hey, hold it… I don't want to get involved with him Elena, especially not after Edward." Elena's face fell a little.

"Oh, I'm really sorry Bella it's just well… I never really asked you about what happened with Edward, do you…"

"Not right now Elena. I'm sorry but this is just too overwhelming" Actually, Bella's head was swimming with the thoughts of Damon Salvatore, she couldn't really focus.

"Hey I completely understand, and wake up early tomorrow morning; it's your first day tomorrow." Bella smiled, she was strangely looking forward to tomorrow, and she would know Elena and Jeremy and the group. And hopefully with pretty girls like Caroline, Bonnie and Elena, around there would be no more mike newton's after her.

"And Caroline called, she will be here in fifteen, you want to come shopping with us."

New life. New Bella. So no more afraid of shopping. Besides she really needed some new clothes so going shopping was inevitable.

"Well, let's go get ready then what are we waiting for."

* * *

"Hey Caroline"

"Hey Bella, let's get going, I know this really cool place that sells the awesomest stuff ever…"

Bella smiled at her vibrancy, she found it endearing, not overly done like Alice or too bitchy like Jessica, and she found herself liking Caroline a lot.

They made their way to a spacious mall, just right in the town. Bella had to admit that for a small town, mystic falls what was pretty cool. Forks would probably look like a village compared to this place.

Bella bought a lot of new stuff, she wanted a new look and a new wardrobe. With Caroline, Elena and Bonnie's help she picked out plenty new dresses, her favourite jeans, which she could never ditch, a couple of blouses which would have shocked Alice. Bella had a pretty good sense of style back in phoenix, maybe the depressing forks weather made it difficult to flaunt it. Bella knew deep down that she immersed herself so much in Edward, she forgot her individuality.

She brought a few pairs of high-heeled shoes as well, on Caroline's insistence, but wondered if she would ever, have the guts to wear them in public.

Bella blushed when Caroline dragged her to Victoria's secret. "Caroline, why here, I don't even have a boyfriend who could see me in exotic lingerie."

"That doesn't mean you can't get one. And anyway, when you look good you feel good; if you don't have a boyfriend doesn't necessarily mean you can't wear this."

"Caroline's right Bella, if you got it flaunt it." Bonnie said smiling at her.

Bella wondered what things would have been like if she was wearing of this, instead of her ratty old sweats, when Edward visited her during the night. Well, Bella decided that Edward would never do anything, even if Bella begged for it. He used to insist that it was for Bella's safety, but Bella knew it was his old-fashioned morals holding him back. no use digging up old memories she told herself. And straightened herself a bit.

"I really to need this make-over done" Bella said she sat on the chair in a beauty salon.

"Well, yes that's the best way to deal with a break-up you know and ..." Caroline said but stopped mid-way as bonnie and Elena gave her their shut-the-f-up look.

"No she's right guys; I need to get over this.'

"So what did happen between you and Edward?" Elena asked cautiously.

"He and his family moved out of town. He … he dumped me in the middle of the forest, I …devoted my entire life to him and he just left…" Bella felt good telling someone all this. It took a burden off her chest.

"Well, he'll be eating his heart out now" Caroline jumped with joy and pointed to the mirror in front of Bella.

Bella looked to find she pleasantly surprised. She always thought salon sessions make you look fake, but she had to admit she looked beautiful.

Her wavy chocolate brown hair had a new shine to them and ended in gentle curls at the ends. She now had a side fringe which suited her perfectly. The red in her hair also stood out now. Making her eyes pop out. It complimented her skin too.

"You look beautiful Bella"

"Yeah, your hair looks great."

Bella had to blush at the compliments. But she felt great, renewed.

* * *

It was late already and Bella had school tomorrow, she dressed in her newest night gown, which was off shouldered and ended a little above her knee. She was about to turn off the lights, when Bella heard a crow cawing outside the window. She went ahead to open it, only to find a magnificent black crow perched on a branch right outside her window sill. It had beautiful, bright black feathers, and very intelligent eyes for an animal. She looked at it for a moment and thought it looked right back at her. There was something about that crow, which transfixed Bella. Then she realized what she was doing. She brushed the thought of the crow, from her mind and drew the curtains. But something in the back of Bella's mind was nagging at her. She thought the crow looked familiar somehow; it looked so creepily at her. No, it must be the day's exhaustion creeping up on her. Bella sank into her bed only to fall asleep in seconds. Outside the crow sat a bit longer in the very same position, as if in deep thought, and then suddenly took off into the night.


	8. Chapter 8

**Metamorphosis by mishasalvatore**

**Summary:** **After Edward leaves Bella is left in a catatonic state. But a after a tragedy leaves her shaken will she finally give up on her life or find the courage to pick up the pieces back again.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own twilight or vampire diaries.

**Authors note: **Thank you all my lovely reviewers you guys make me update sooner. Keep the love coming.

**Chapter 8:**

**EPOV:**

Dear diary:

Ever since Bella came to mystic falls I had had that feeling that there was something amiss. Something I didn't exactly know about her; yesterday when Damon had pointed out that she was immune to his compulsion, it was really surprising, I mean I had been relieved that I didn't have to sneak vervain in her food every now and then, but I was so curious to how that happened. And there was that weird scar on her hand; I really hadn't noticed this before. I wanted to find out what exactly were these secrets that my cousin was keeping from me. One mystery solved and another is created; oh and by the way diary, yesterday me Alaric and Damon, had gone to have a peek in Isobel's research about Katherine, turns out her name isn't Katherine at all. She is Katerina Petrova, my ancestor, that's why I look like her, and she is running from something, or rather someone. So much happening all at once, and I have to find time for school, and it is a Monday. Speaking of school, its Bella's first day today, and we are going to be really late, if I continue writing. Bye for now.

Elena put down her diary, and almost ran down the stairs were Bella was waiting for her.

"I'm so sorry Bella, I was writing my diary and I kind of lost track of time."

"It's okay Elena, let's leave"

"It's the first day today so I'll drive you in my car"

On the way to school, Elena thought, this was the time to have the little talk with Bella she was intending to have.

"Hey bells, have heard of vervain?"

Bella looked surprised for a second and her brow furrowed.

"No, what exactly is that thing, Damon asked me the same question when we first met."

Oh crap. This was not going well.

"Um… it's just an herb really, well it's pretty common here and I thought you might be… well have you heard about it?"

"No never."

"Well, some people put it in their coffee, even I; I was just checking whether… you are allergic to something."

"Well, I'm not allergic." Something about Bella's face made Elena think that she was not quite convinced with her explanation."

The silence after their conversation was pretty awkward.

"Hey Bella" Caroline and bonnie greeted Bella in the school, outside the receptionist's office.

"So did you get your schedule?" asked Bonnie.

"Yeah, seems like I have history in the first hour."

"That's great, you will be I my class then, along with Bonnie and Caroline and Stefan." Elena chimed in, she though it was the perfect opportunity for her or Bonnie to find out about that weird scar on Bella's hand.

"Yeah, and Alaric's pretty cool. He's Jenna's boyfriend too."

"Oh, so it's that history teacher."

"Yup, and … hey it's already pretty late let's get going guys."

* * *

**BPOV:**

Again with the whole vervain thing, what was going on in this town, thought Bella. She was pretty sure that whatever going on was far from your average teenage dramas and she was pretty sure that Damon Salvatore was in the centre of this. Damon seemed to be in the centre of lot of things lately especially her thoughts. She couldn't stop herself from thinking about those hypnotic blue eyes or that god-awful smirk that was almost always plastered to his face. She felt like kicking herself, she barely knew him and she was not going that road again. Focus Bella focus. She looked around herself as a means of distracting herself from thoughts about Damon.

Thankfully all she got here were a few appreciative glances, nobody bothered with all the staring here. As she was with Elena, Stefan and the others, nobody bothered her with unnecessary introductions also.

Bella looked back at them to find them engrossed in some sort of conversation which abruptly ended as she turned to look at them. That's it, she needed some answers, and she needed to have a talk with Elena soon.

Alaric Saltzman was… there was no other word for it… cool.

His teaching methods were pretty unconventional and laid back; Bella thought she might get along with him pretty well. She also noticed the way he nodded at Elena and Stefan when they entered.

"Settle down guys, and as you all can see we have a new student here, Miss Isabella Swan."

The old Bella would be embarrassed and sunk back into her chair, but she was Bella swan, new and improved.

"Actually, it's just Bella. Bella swan"

"Ok, then Bella, take your seat."

Bella took a seat next to Stefan only to find him staring at her right hand. Oh no.

"What's wrong with your hand Bella?"

"What its nothing, just got into an accident?"

"Really that scar looks pretty bad" clearly Stefan did not believe her.

"Yeah, it was me on motorcycles."

"Motorcycles?" he asked with an eyebrow raised. Bella shrugged

"Yeah, it's no big deal, my friend Jake back in forks thought me to ride." Bella was surprised at how easily she could lie, but then, the part about Jake was true, speaking of which she needed to call him today.

Stefan still looked doubtful. Bella was confused as though how he could see her scar in the first place; even Damon seemed to be eyeing her scar back at the grill. It should be invisible to human eyes. There was something weird going on here and the Salvatore brother's seemed to be able to see her scar. Was whatever going on here concerned the supernatural? Bella brushed that thought from her mind; they all looked and acted pretty human. No, that was not it. There had to be something else. Whatever it was the curiosity was driving Bella crazy. She decided to look at whatever Alaric was teaching; she could always talk to Elena later.

The rest of the classes passed in a blur, Bella actually forgot for a while about all the chaos going inside her head. She found the Mystic Falls High quite nice; it was bigger than her school back in forks, and consequently she wasn't treated like the freak here.

Bella was walking on her to her gym class. Yup, gym. Bella after a few disastrous run in's with strong vampires, realized the need to stay in shape…just in case. She would take no more chances.

It was actually pretty fun. Caroline was the head cheerleader and Bella had to admire her skills, which she swore had nothing to do with her increased dexterity as a vampire. Bella could get used to this new routine.

After P.E. Bella was the last one to leave the locker room, Elena and Bonnie were supposed to meet her in the parking lot. Bella was about to make her way down the corridor when she heard voices.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes, we have to find the moonstone before Katherine"

"All this is true then… the sun and the moon curse."

"Yes, it is blondie, so can we get to the point here." She was surprised to hear Damon's voice. What was he doing here?

"Mason Lockwood was looking for the moonstone, I think he wants the curse lifted at well."

"Well, of course he does brother, that's why let's just eliminate him."

"Damon, just shut up!" Elena snapped.

Bella's heart stopped for a micro-second when Damon turned away to look directly at her.

"Hello Isabella" he smirked, his signature smirk which Bella had grown to love. Wait what. Grown to hate, which she had grown to hate. That arrogant, cocky smile which she would love to wipe from his face. Bella noticed the cautious and defensive looks on everyone's faces. They had caught her eavesdropping, Bella was suddenly very embarrassed.

"Um… I'll just wait for you in the parking lot Elena" she said not looking at her.

As Bella walked away from the group, she could feel their stares boring into her back. Moonstone? Curse? What on earth was all this about? Who the hell were Katherine and Mason? So many questions. And she needed answers alright. Curse, like in actual magic, were all of them, serious or discussing a new movie or something.

Nope. They all sounded pretty serious, well whatever it was Bella was now determined to solve this mystery.

* * *

**DPOV:**

Damon turned to look at none other than Isabella, it seemed like she was there for a while eavesdropping. Hmm interesting, what was up with this girl anyway? He just couldn't stop himself, and shouted

"Hello Isabella"

It was hilarious to see her reaction, she seemed to be staring at Damon for a long time, then blushed furiously when she noticed all the others staring at her.

""Um… I'll just wait for you in the parking lot Elena"

She just walked away, without throwing a second look any of them. Oh no you don't, Damon was not going to let her go that easily. He followed her and caught up with her in the school parking lot. She was sitting inside her car; Damon tapped at her car window.

"Knock knock"

"Whose there"

"The sexiest man of all time" she snorted at his self-proclaimed title, and rolled down the window.

"What do you want Damon" she asked sounding a bit exasperated. Without another word he opened the door and sat in the passenger's seat."

"Well, this is the second time you're in my car. Like it?"

"Not bad, I have a much better one."

"Another flashy car?"

He just smiled; she was pretty interesting to talk to. It was hard to tell what her intentions might be, and she looked pretty harmless, but if Damon had learnt anything as a vampire it was that looks were very deceptive.

"How do you like forks and this wonderful, stimulating learning environment?"

"We both know you didn't come here to ask me that."

Smart as well, not bad.

"No, seriously why did you leave…where are you from again"

"Forks, Washington"

"Forks, is that town for real."

"Hey! you live in a town called Mystic Falls" she teased him.

"Well, at least it's not named after cutlery." He teased back.

"So anyway what brought you here?"

"My, father died… and my boyfriend… we broke up" she said her eyes growing serious again.

Damon noticed her eyes once again; Chocolate brown doe-eyes. They looked so vulnerable for a second Damon was pulled into them, he just couldn't take his eyes off hers. Was this what it was like to be compelled? Snap out it Damon Salvatore.

Surprisingly there seemed to be no awkwardness about the situation, maybe she felt it too.

"He left you." it was not a question; he could see that she was still hurting.

"Yes. But I've decided to move on" she said, holding her head a bit higher.

Damon was surprised, after Katherine he was devastated, he could see the same amount of love, pain, and longing, in Bella's eyes for her mystery guy, which he had once for Katherine. But she was coping so well, he was sure he would never be able to cope if he was in her position.

"What was his name?"

"Edward, Edward Cullen"

"Well, if you ever feel the need, for a real man's company, you can always come to me" he said winking at her, earning a slap on the arm. But he was pleased to see that she was blushing.

"You're not that bad."

"What?"

"You're not that bad, why does everyone seem so… scared of you."

Weird. Usually, people were scared of him, or the women would be swooning at him. Bella seemed to do neither. She thought I was not bad. That was a first.

"Why do you say that?"

She shrugged.

"Maybe I'm wrong then" she said her eyes on my face.

"Bella" Elena was at the car door. Damon was out before Bella could even notice.

"I'll see you around Bella, and by the way the new look suits you a lot." he said smiling, as Elena got in the car, shooting a dirty look at him.

He will be definitely seeing her around.


	9. Chapter 9

**Metamorphosis by mishasalvatore**

**Summary:** **After Edward leaves Bella is left in a catatonic state. But a after a tragedy leaves her shaken will she finally give up on her life or find the courage to pick up the pieces back again.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own twilight or vampire diaries.

**Authors note: **Thank you guys for the amazing response to my story. All the guest reviewers especially. You guys have been great.

Important: This story is not following the chain of events in season two.

**Chapter 9:**

"Hello there" a random guy screamed at her, in the back-alley where she was walking. She didn't know the guy, but had lived enough to know his intensions; she smirked thinking how the tables would turn soon.

"What are you doing back here?" asked the guy as he leered at her.

"I'm new to town, and I was lost" she said putting up the most innocent façade.

"Why come here I'll show you around?" the guy was now stepping closer towards her, but she didn't back away. He finally reached her and yanked her closer; she didn't flinch but rather put her arms around the guy. He was not her type, probably in his mid-forties, with a beer belly. No, definitely no fun with him, let's get straight to the point, she thought. She could smell weed and alcohol reeking from the man but right now he had to do. She pressed her lips to the man's throat for a second before her fangs extended and sunk into his skin, making him utter a gut-wrenching scream. She left him dead on the ground before walking away.

She had to get to the moonstone; he was after her all these centuries since she had gotten away foiling his special plan. He was nearby and she could feel it. Mason was not doing his job; he had succumbed to her charms easily but was ineffective in procuring the moonstone for her. The doppelganger and the Salvatore brothers, had gotten close to her secrets, they had found out about the sun and the moon curse, the moonstone was the only way to get her out of this mess.

But Elena had to back off; she would not let that miserable girl spoil her plans.

"Maybe what happened to john wasn't warning enough for her"

Katherine thought aloud, no she was going to act by herself and she was going to act soon. She had already thought of her next step, she was just waiting for the right moment. The masquerade ball.

* * *

BPOV:

"The masquerade ball?" asked Bella, she was in the middle of completing her assignments, when Caroline practically bounced in the room announcing the news to a bewildered Bella and Elena.

"Don't be surprised Bella, we have these sorts of things here all the time?"

"Are you going too?"

"Yeah, as descendants of the founding families, we have to, and besides it's a lot of fun?"

Bella although pretty wary of parties and proms, had a sort-of soft spot for these kinds of events. Having read almost every turn-of-the-century novel, Bella had always been fascinated by the parties and events customary to the time, she was considerably surprised when to hear, that this kind of stuff still happens here.

"I'll come" Bella said excitedly.

"What are you sure Bella?" Elena asked surprised.

"Yeah, I always wanted to go to a ball, like sum Jane Austen novel."

Elena laughed lightly, but Bella was sure she was glad.

"Well then, you need a good dress and a date" said Caroline clapping her hands together.

"A date?" inexplicably Bella's thoughts had drifted to a certain person with raven hair and blue eyes when she heard the word 'date'. Bella brushed the thought off quickly, and resolved that she would not be going there again, knowing that her resolve was pretty weak.

Elena seemed to be thinking along the same lines because she at once proposed that Bella could go with Tyler Lockwood.

"But Elena I don't even know that guy!" Bella sure as hell didn't want to be set up on a blind date.

"He's a pretty nice guy Bella and I'm not asking you to go out with him, just accompany him to the ball" Bella quick to change the subject asked Caroline

"Are you going with Matt, Caroline?" Caroline Bella noticed looked a bit uncomfortable at the question. And even of the suggestion of Bella going with Tyler, but if something was troubling her, she didn't show it.

Bella noticed once more the change in atmosphere and cursed mentally for whatever secrets they had were hiding. She had carefully refrained from hearing anything she shouldn't or pestering anyone about information, Bella had decided she had secrets to and wouldn't want anyone finding them out and therefore had allowed her cousins and her new friends their privacy.

"I'll go with Tyler if I didn't find a date for me first"

"Cool with me" said Caroline with a smile, coming back to normal.

"Now, about that dress, I have something perfect for you…"

* * *

DPOV:

"Damon I need to talk to you" Stefan announce d as he entered the boarding house, annoying Damon who was just pouring himself a drink.

"Brother, do you know how impressive that is you walking inside with that serious expression, gives me the chills" Damon shuddered dramatically.

"Would you be serious for a minute, I want to talk to you about the upcoming masquerade ball"

"This town sure hosts a lot of parties"

"Damon I think Katherine is going to be there" Stefan sounded exasperated.

"I know" Damon said pointedly, revealing a long wooden stake held in his hand. "This is going to be the last party the bitch attends"

"Could you please concentrate on anything other than killing people…and drinking?"

"Where's the fun then"

"She has information we can need, no killing, we are bringing her to the tomb again."

"Whatever you say" yeah right, Damon would drive this stake through her heart if she showed any sign of trouble.

The masquerade ball would be full of people, Caroline and the witch could cover them. But Elena could get in trouble and… oh no, Bella would be there to. Damon was still trying to figure out why he felt so protective about the girl. He always took care of Elena… well as much as she could and had reconciled to the fact that she would always love her brother, then why care about her family. Something in the back of Damon's mind said that it was not because she was related to Elena. Damon surprised himself thinking that somehow, he might be attracted to her. He was attracted to her mystery and her entire persona, she was so… Damon realized there was no concrete reason for his attachment, for his increased concern for Isabella…Bella, it meant beautiful in Italian. How fitting.

"Hey Stefan, who is Bella going to the masquerade ball with?" Damon asked, Stefan's reaction as expected was admonishing.

"That's none of your business Damon, and why on earth might you be asking?"

"Well like I explained before there is something off about her, I want to know what's up with her"

"Well, she never poked around in our lives, so we shouldn't get her secrets out either." Stefan was ever the self-righteous saint.

"Well, I have my best interests at heart", he said playfully looking indignant, "she might be trouble, especially at this point when there is so much going on, we should remain prepared."

"And how exactly are you accomplish that?"

"Watch me" he said before walking out

Was all this curiosity to know her just so that he could find out her secrets or was there something else behind his interest, for the first time Damon was not able to place his own thoughts? He liked talking to her, it felt … good. What was that supposed to mean, this couldn't be right, could it?

* * *

BPOV:

Bella remembered never feeling this excited for a party, any party. She was driving back home from the supermarket, picking out groceries for Aunt Jenna, as she was busy helping Mrs Lockwood for the preparations of the masquerade ball.

She had picked out the most beautiful gown for herself, simple elegant and beautiful. She owned Caroline one, she was amazing. Bella's thoughts drifted back to her best friend- her once upon a best friend and how Alice would be bouncing with excitement for a party like this. She then realized exactly how it would have been, she could visualize being dragged through various designer outlets and being stuffed into fancy over the top gowns and having her face painted and hair pulled for hours. Well, her life now is definitely better; Bella thought as she parked her car and made her way to the porch. She realized she was healing; all that she had been through with Edward was slowly washing away in the humdrum of her life, in the truly mystic air of mystic falls, but somehow, somewhere a kind of vacuum remained, there was no hole ripping through her stomach anymore but a dull ache remained. Bella was lost in thought and she didn't hear the other person approaching.

"Thinking about me miss swan?"

Damon was smiling at her, his beautiful blue eyes on her.

"No, I was not." Bella blushed, and opened the door.

"Let me help you with that, Damon said as he took her shopping bags" well, unexpected.

"Do you know I'm an awesome cook" he smirked as he entered the kitchen,

"Well, not as good as I am" Bella challenged.

"I wouldn't bet."

"Okay Salvatore brings it on" Bella couldn't help but notice how easy it was being in his company, it seemed as though they were long lost friends. His presence felt comforting, it felt good.

Damon was making spaghetti and Bella was making chicken quesadilla's a recipe handed down by her grandma swan.

"Will you go to the ball with me?" Damon asked while making sauce, causing Bella to almost dice her hand not the chicken in front of her.

"Did your date bail on you?" Bella asked looking at him. He seemed pretty serious, and Bella had long accepted that she was not bad looking but it somehow still seemed weird. He smiled before turning his gaze at Bella.

"Ooh you got me"

"I would go with you"

This was Damon's way, and so far it had touched Bella as much as it would if he was down on one knee.

She had this unreasonable impulse to go and wrap her arms around his waist as he stood in her kitchen cooking, somehow she restrained herself.

Just then she could hear voices in the living room, Elena and Jeremy were back home.

"Umm, that smells delicious bells" Jeremy said as he came inside.

"It's more of my contribution" Damon earned a smack on his arm for that.

Bella noticed Elena just stood there, watching the two of them, with a speculative gaze which bordered on disapproval.

"Umm, where did you learn to cook like this Damon", asked Bella when she sampled some spaghetti.

"Does this means I win"

"No, it means I approve."

"You're not that bad either."

He said shoving her playfully. Elena finally spoke up.

"Bella can I talk to you"

"Yeah sure Elena"

"Upstairs, in private" She said glaring at Damon.

* * *

"What is it Elena?" Bella was right Elena was not happy.

"Bella what are you doing, Damon's not a nice guy…"

"Elena, I understand how you feel, but I'm not a kid I can take care of myself.

"Bella, I understand you're older and always so mature but please, Damon is … dangerous."

"Elena, listen I'll be careful… I'm going to the ball with him" Bella felt it was best to tell her everything.

"What?" Elena looked furious "I'm going to kill him, he… he did this to you… you don't know what you're saying…"

"Elena stop, I really don't know what you're talking about, but this is my life and I want Damon in it. I know he's dangerous and all that, but at the end of the day it's my decision, so please"

Elena looked flabbergasted, a part of Bella felt really guilty about what she had done, but the rest of her was too annoyed to care. She had enough of other people making decisions for her, in the name of her own safety. Bella didn't stop Elena either when she walked out the room.

She followed her downstairs to see her walking out of the house leaving behind a stunned Jeremy and an indifferent looking Damon. Had he somehow heard everything? And why did Elena act that way towards Damon. She needed her answers this time. But Damon had walked out before she could even react. Looks like she would have to wait till the masquerade ball tomorrow.


	10. Chapter 10

**Metamorphosis by mishasalvatore**

**Summary:** **After Edward leaves Bella is left in a catatonic state. But a after a tragedy leaves her shaken will she finally give up on her life or find the courage to pick up the pieces back again.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own twilight or vampire diaries.

**Authors note: **Thanks for the reviews guys… since you all have been so nice; let me give you an extra special chapter. Enjoy!

**Chapter 10:**

**BPOV:**

Today was the day the masquerade ball was going to be held in the Lockwood mansion, the excitement for it was not as before, as things between Elena and Bella were still awkward. Thankfully Elena had stopped cold-shouldering Bella, but still they were more stiff and formal to each other.

"I don't get you girls" said Jeremy finally tired of all the tension in the house.

"I'm sorry Jeremy, I over-reacted, but I didn't like Elena ordering me around like a kid." Bella replied she was genuinely sorry she reacted that way, but was still wary to talk to Elena.

"I think Elena is the one you should be saying that to"

"I don't know how to talk to her; I think she is still hurt"

"Well, give her some time then bells, she'll come around"

"Yeah, Bella, Jeremy's right" said Caroline, entering the living room carrying bags of what Bella assumed were her and Elena's dresses.

"And speaking of Elena where is she. We have to get ready."

"She's in her room"

"Well, she's not going to be angry with you forever Bella, and the party and the mood is just right, she'll forget everything. Caroline and Jeremy shared a look; Bella thought Caroline didn't quite believe what she said.

"Let's get started then" Caroline said clasping her hands together, making Jeremy roll his eyes.

* * *

"Elena" Caroline called out as she entered Elena's room. Bella entered nervously, and was glad when Elena smiled at Caroline. At least she wasn't completely mad. But the two cousins, remained formal and distant.

"Bonnie will be meeting us directly at the ball, well it would have been nice if she was here, I could use another opinion on my dress" Caroline blabbered trying to dissipate the tension in the room.

Bella finally got into her dress, which she had got while shopping with Caroline and Elena, Bella had fallen in love with the dress as soon as she saw it. The dress was a deep blood red gown that was off-shouldered and frilled at the end with a fitting bodice. Bella thought she looked like one of the literary heroines in her favourite novels. Caroline her curled her hair and let it free across her shoulders and given her a dark smoky eye. She had to admit, Caroline was pretty good at this, she looked edgier with this look…somehow sexy.

Bella turned from the mirror to find Elena wearing a dark blue gown, which fitted her every curve, Bella was about to say how pretty she looked in it, but thought better of it.

"Wow, Bella you look stunning" Caroline commented.

"You are not so bad yourself" Bella said winking at her. Caroline was wearing a light pink coloured dress that reached mid-thigh and was made of some floating material.

Bella glanced at Elena to find that she was looking at her with the same wary expression. Bella gave a tentative smile to Elena which she returned. Bella felt glad that at least Elena was not angry anymore. But they had to hurry, they were getting pretty late, they could talk at the ball anyway. Bella felt nervous all of a sudden thinking about the ball, which she was going to with Damon as her date. She felt restless all of a sudden thinking about those deep blue eyes. She looked at Elena who was touching up her make-up and wondered how she would feel about this. Bella, feeling reckless decided for once she didn't care. Bad boy or not there was something about Damon Salvatore that attracted her, and now she was going to be a regular girl, going to a ball with a, maybe not regular, but definitely human guy.

* * *

**DPOV:**

Damon couldn't focus. Their plan to trap Katherine was laid out, but Bella Swan was the only thing going on Damon's mind. Somehow, he felt…excited. Like a stupid teenage guy; what had come over him anyway. She was this regular teenage girl who happened to be the cousin of the girl he loved, or though he loved. It was surprising how he could think of Elena so platonically. He felt almost guilty hiding stuff from Bella, but they couldn't involve more humans in this. This was not her fight. But somehow Damon couldn't resist her, he needed the closeness. He couldn't believe how comfortable he felt around her, like they were friends from a long time, as clichéd as it may sound.

He was overthinking, right now he had a date. Damon smirked as he drove to Bella's house.

"Hello bambi eyes" Damon wolf-whistled as he looked at Bella. That name suited her perfectly. Beautiful.

"Hello handsome." Bella giggled at she took Damon's arm.

Damon glanced at Stefan with a knowing look, as he entered with Elena at his arm.

"Let's go guys, we are getting late." Caroline shouted and they made their way to the masquerade ball.

The Lockwood mansion was huge but nothing compared to the Salvatore mansion in the eighteen hundreds. Damn Katherine for ruining everything. Today he was staking her in the heart if it was the last thing he did.

Damon took Bella by the arm and led her to the dance floor. He placed his hand on the small of Bella's back and twirled her around. He could sense that she was a bit uncomfortable with the dancing.

"What's wrong Bella?"

"Um… I can't dance" she said chewing her bottom lip.

Damon smiled. She was so cute, so different from the rest of the girls out there.

"You don't have to dance if you don't want to." He said brushing a strand of hair away from her face.

"No, I want to" she said with a determination that Damon couldn't refuse.

He placed her hand on his shoulder and twirled her to the beat of the music.

"It's all in the lead" he said smiling at her.

He held her closely to him, Bella's arms around his shoulder and his arms around her waist; they were there comfortable with each other, just looking into each other's eyes.

"Why does everyone hate you so much?" Bella asked out of the blue.

"Why are you so mysterious?"

She snorted.

"Me? Mysterious?"

"Yes, how did you get that weird scar on your hand?"

"Why don't you answer my question first?" she said slyly.

"Everyone hates me, because I have done things for them to hate me. Gives you something to think about doesn't it"

"I'm mysterious because I don't want to be easily readable. My mom calls me her open book"

"Hmm, you could be if you want to Bella"

"Maybe, I don't want to" and maybe I don't want to know thought Damon, after all she didn't know his secrets too, he wasn't entitled to hers. Damon wondered since when did he become so moralistic, this was usually the way his brother worked not him. But, he couldn't bring himself to use his usual tactics with Bella, what was it about this girl that had captivated him so much.

Damon was jerked out of his reverie by Stefan motioning to him. It was time. They had to find the moonstone, before Katherine and kill that bitch before she caused further damage. He was although sceptical to leave Bella but they had to sort out this mess.

"I have to go Bella, need to finish something important."

"Another date?" Bella asked him in mock horror.

"As much as all the ladies love me, they would have to wait" he said walking away, turning to wink at Bella.

"So what's the plan" Damon asked as he entered the garden area where, Stefan, Caroline, bonnie and Tyler were gathered.

"We are going to trap her and Bonnie is going to doing the spell of trapping her in the tomb again."

"And then, I'm going to stake her."

Stefan looked exasperated. "No, Damon she has information we need."

"Yes brother, we get the information and then I'm going to stake her."

"Okay fine lets catch her first" Caroline said annoyed.

"I'll show you guys around the house, there are a couple of places the moonstone might be hidden." Tyler said.

* * *

**BPOV:**

Bella's mind was spinning. She couldn't get the dance from out of her head. All Bella wanted to do was get out of her comfort zone, try and dance for a while, and Damon had been so sweet about it. Damon. She could still feel his scent on her, they were so close, and the dance seemed so intimate. It was nothing like prom, nothing like what she had ever done before. The passion, the intensity was over-whelming, but so familiar. What was happening was she beginning to like Damon. It was all so confusing.

Bella headed to the gardens, she needed some fresh air. She was walking towards the gardens and noticed that it seemed pretty secluded. Everyone was inside enjoying the party.

"Bella" she heard a voice call out.

"Elena?" Bella asked confused. Elena stood in front of her smirking in a very un-Elena-like way. Bella's brain registered something. Elena had curled her hair for today's event but she was in a totally different dress and make-up. She was wearing a slinky black dress and dark make-up.

"Elena, what are you wearing? And wear is Stefan?" something about Elena made Bella's flight-or-fight instinct active. This couldn't be Elena she was some lookalike, as weird as though it may sound. The lookalike took a few steps forward causing Bella to retreat.

"Nice to meet you Bella" said the girl.

"Who are you?"

The girl just laughed, she held Bella and looking straight into her eyes said,

"You are going to stab yourself, as a warning to Elena and the others" her pupils dilating. It was similar to what Damon had tried to do to her when they first met.

"What? What are you saying? Who are you?" Bella asked growing more confused and scared with each passing moment.

"Impossible!" the look-alike said, her face betraying shock. She quickly recovered herself.

"Looks like I'll have to kill you!" she said. Bella couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Who are you?" she asked more sternly, straightening herself. This was not the first time she had come face to face with death; first, with James in the ballet studio, then with Victoria. If she was going to die, she might as well get some answers.

"Why do you look like Elena?" she blurted out before the girl could react.

"Well, a brave one aren't you."

"Your cousin, Elena is my doppelganger"

Doppelganger? This was so weird.

"Didn't she tell you all about her life? How bloody complicated it is? Didn't she tell you what kind of creatures roam this town, Bella?"

As she finished this sentence, her face began to change, there were large veins underneath her eyes and…and her fangs elongated.

This was too much to absorb. What on earth was this girl?

"What…what are you?"

"Silly, silly, Bella I'm a vampire" the girl was about to pounce on Bella, when she was knocked aside. Bella opened her eyes to look at Caroline engaged in a brutal fight with the girl.

"Get away from her Katherine" she heard Stefan say as he and Damon approached them. So she was Katherine, and this was what they all had been hiding from her. But if Caroline was fighting with a vampire, without getting hurt, then…Caroline was a vampire too. But why did they have fangs? And they all looked pretty human. Who else was involved in this? So many questions.

"Hold her Caroline" Damon said, and shot a reassuring glance at Bella, which unbelievably made her fell a bit safer.

He produced a long stake and went to drive it in her ribs, not killing her but hurting her quite a lot, as she screamed out.

"Wait!" Jeremy came running towards them, he looked ashen.

"Elena's getting hurt each time you stake Katherine"

Stefan and the rest looked horrified, Katherine just smirked.

"I had a witch put a spell on me, every time you hurt me your precious Elena gets hurt." Wait what? A spell. A witch. Holy cow!

"Bonnie, do your stuff" Stefan said, and Bonnie went on to chant something that sounded like Latin.

"I lifted the spell." Bonnie said triumphantly, "And now you are going to the tomb where you belong." They hauled Katherine away, but Damon decided to stay back.

"You might have some questions?" he said looking serious for the first time Bella met him.

"What… how…?" Bella couldn't manage words right now.

Then she remembered something, Damon had tried to use whatever Katherine did too. Katherine was a vampire…does that mean? No she was overthinking, just because she had met vampires before didn't mean… but still, no human would stake Katherine that way, she was a strong vampire.

"Are you…?" Damon looked solemn.

"Yes, I'm a vampire Bella"


	11. Chapter 11

**Metamorphosis by mishasalvatore**

**Summary:** **After Edward leaves Bella is left in a catatonic state. But a after a tragedy leaves her shaken will she finally give up on her life or find the courage to pick up the pieces back again.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own twilight or vampire diaries.

**Authors note:** Sorry guys that this post took so long! Got caught up in college work. Enjoy!

**Chapter 11:**

**DPOV:**

Bella just blinked at Damon for a few seconds before she started giggling hysterically.

"Bella! You okay?" what the hell just happened. Didn't she believe him; she saw Caroline and Katherine fight?

"Bella, I …." What was he supposed to say? Hey I just met and this is crazy but I'm a vampire but don't worry I'm not going to hurt you. Bad idea.

"Vampires. Not again" she smiled weakly and sounded exhausted.

Wait a second.

"What do you mean again?" she had met vampires before? And still couldn't recognise one?

"Yeah, long story but first you guys owe me some explanation." How was this girl still able to stand here and rationally talk to him? This was insane.

"Hmm, so you're not going into shock then?"

"Trust me, I've seen a lot"

"Let's go to the boarding house, everyone's there"

"Who's Katherine, and why does she look like Elena?" Bella asked as they were driving towards the boarding house.

"Save some interrogation for the others." he smirked at her. Some brave girl she was, inside a car with a vampire. Reckless. Very

Reckless. For some reason, he found this recklessness quite endearing.

"Aren't you scared, alone in a car with a vampire? All those things that could happen to you" he said with a waggle of his eyebrows.

Damon noticed that her face fell instantly, something was up

"What's wrong?"

"Like I said it's a long story, I want to spill the beans in front of everyone."

"It's better if my brother tells you Katherine and our story, I could march up to the tomb where we have her and stake her in the heart if I had to relive that again." He could see her eyes softened and suddenly Bella's hand was on his, and her soulful brown one's pierced his blue ones.

"You're warm" she said not taking her eyes off his.

"And you're eyes are blue… so blue" Damon could feel Bella inching closer to him and if not for his vampire reflexes the car would have crashed by now. His lips met hers and all reservations seemed to vanish, there was no hesitation, no fear, only the comfortable feeling of her soft lips on his, it felt as though this was not the first time they were together, that this was natural and he had been kissing her since the dawn of time. The tenderness with which he kissed her was something he never had with any of the women he seduced, never with Katherine, and never with Elena. It was at that moment that Damon Salvatore realized that he was a goner. He was in love with Bella.

* * *

**BPOV:**

This was unbelievable, almost surreal; there were a lot of conflicting thoughts going through her mind right now. He was a bad boy. No he was the misunderstood one. He was a vampire! She didn't care when it was Edward. She hesitated for a moment. What if… what if this ended the same way, she couldn't bear to think of that again?

"We… we are here…" they had reached the boarding house, when they finally broke apart.

"You deserve a medal for not crashing the car." she joked trying to lighten up the mood.

"Do I get one for being a good kisser" and before she could stop it blood rose in her cheeks.

"You look cute when you do that" he mused sliding a finger along her cheek.

"Let's get inside before the tension kills them all" she was anxious to meet Elena and find out more about these vampires. It was strange how both the cousins in two different lives, in different cities had been in the same situation and came across the same creatures. Well not same. Bella had noticed how obvious the differences between the 'vampires' were. How was that even possible? So many questions she had.

When the two of them entered the Salvatore boarding house, Bella was met with faces showing a thousand different emotions. Stefan looked wary, Caroline and bonnie showed confusion. And Elena looked sort of sheepish, like she had been caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

"Bella, I can explain"

"Elena, I'm all ears, but I have a few explaining to do myself, but first you all, who is Katherine, and who all here is a vampire."

"Stefan and Damon are brothers; they were turned in the eighteen hundreds by Katherine."

Stefan cut in at this point

"She pretended to be an orphan and came to live with us"

"That bitch pretended to be in love with both me and Stefan…" Bella looked at Damon surprised, no wonder he was so snarky all the time. He was hiding all the pain beneath the mask. Oh Damon.

Stefan proceeded to explain Bella all about Katherine's and their lives and how they were changed, up to their current situation involving the moonstone and the doppelgangers.

"Wow. And I thought my life is complicated." She was secretly glad that there was someone in this world other than her involved, in a vampire human relationship.

"Bella, I'm sorry but I couldn't possibly let you know about this it was too dangerous to involve you, look what Katherine tried to do today" Elena was almost in tears.

"Elena, its okay I'm fine…and this wouldn't be the first time I got involved in a situation like this… I know about the existence of vampires."

There was a look of comprehension dawning on their faces.

"How?" was all Elena could ask.

"You're not the only one with a vampire-human relationship." There were gasps all over and Damon turned his head towards Bella in surprise.

"Seriously bells?" Jeremy asked half-amazed half-exasperated.

"Wait, so you mean to say that Edward is a vampire!"

"Yes, but…"

"Oh my god! How did you meet him, and isn't that such a coincidence."

"Caroline let Bella speak" said bonnie throwing a sort of sad smile at me.

"I met Edward and his family in forks, it was not too hard to figure out that they were vampires…" suddenly something flashed "how do you guys go out in the sun."

"This…" Damon said pointing to an antique looking ring on his hand studded with lapis lazuli stone. "…is the key".

The rest of them had similar rings.

"These rings are spelled by a witch, so we don't burn in the sun" explained Stefan. Wait a minute.

"Burn?"

"Yeah", he asked confused.

"The vampires I met were entirely different; they sparkled in the sun like diamonds."

At this Damon choked on his drink.

"What!" Jeremy and Caroline were guffawing.

"You went out with a walking disco ball" teased Jeremy.

"And their skin was rock hard, they didn't have fangs and their eyes were golden if on animal diet and red on human blood." Bella noticed that Damon didn't quite meet her eyes when she said that.

"Cold ones" he said suddenly, "You dated a cold one! Are you insane!" he looked mad.

Cold one. That's what Jacob had called them.

"What's a cold one?" Elena and Bonnie asked together,

"A cold one is something you wouldn't want to ever meet in your life witchy."

"What exactly are they Damon?"

"There not vampires. Except for their bloodlust. They are a hundred times worse than me on a bad day. They are strong but not as much as in control of their strength. Weaker than the average vampire and very brittle." He finished with a smirk.

"Weaker…" that was an impossible thought.

"Where did you get all this info from anyway?" Stefan asked, raising his eyebrows.

"You would know something too brother if you didn't go around chasing squirrels for breakfast."

"You drink human blood?" Bella asked, she didn't really need the answer, she knew, and for some weird reason she wasn't afraid. She was never afraid not even when she got to know about Edward, there was something definitely wrong with her brain. Or maybe, her instincts over-ruled everything else.

Damon was still avoiding her eye. Just then Caroline spoke up,

"Stefan and I drink from animals, but Damon prefers human…. I mean he drinks from blood bags" she added.

He still didn't look at Bella in the eyes, there was regret. That was good enough for her.

"Tell us more about these cold ones" asked Alaric interestedly. He was quite all this time, she was quite surprised to see their history teacher here, but then anything was possible. Right?

"Ric here is a male middle-aged buffy. He's a vampire hunter" said Damon wryly. Vampire hunter? Wow anything was possible in this town.

"I got into the job because of my wife Isobel" he explained "who happens to be Elena's mother." What!

"What the..." mother? Elena looked sheepish again.

"I was adopted Bella" she quickly explained about john and Isobel and of her turning into a vampire and listened with raised eyebrows about Isobel's tryst with Damon.

"So you are a vampire hunter, but how exactly do u kill a vampire of your kind."

"Excuse me, our kind? There is only one kind; I really don't think sparkly men with golden eyes count." Damon butt in as usual

"Okay but how do you kill them."

"A wooden stake to the heart is the only way. Vampires are weak against wood, it hurts them. So does vervain."

"So that's what vervain is!" she finally understood.

"And vampires can also use mind-compulsion, unless the person has vervain on them."

"Yeah that's one mystery I would like to solve, how are you immune to my compulsion, without vervain?"

"That is something even I'm not sure about. Cold ones have particular powers, like Edward could read minds, his sister Alice could see the future, and her husband jasper could control people's moods. Edward's powers never worked on mine, the rest did."

"Phew. All that stuff huh."

"Read your mind, well that would suck"

"Maybe your mind is immune to all sorts of intrusion." Stefan finally concluded his brow furrowed.

"That could be the logical explanation"

"How did you get that scar on your hand" Damon said suddenly.

"A vampire coven met us when I was with the Cullen's, their leader James was a tracker, he smelled my blood and wanted me, Edward asked his sister to hide me in Florida till they took care of him and his mate Victoria"

"So that's where you disappeared to last spring, Bella! Charlie was so worried!"

"Edward made you run, he should have snapped the guy's neck when you first met him" Damon had a point thought Bella. Seven of the Cullen's could have taken down James and Victoria right then pretty easily. And then Victoria wouldn't have… have killed Charlie.

"So Edward killed this guy, how?"

"They are virtually indestructible, they have to be ripped apart and the pieces have to be burned."

"Hmm, well I'm sure glad I'm not a cold-one hunter, so you dated this cold-one and they drank animal blood."

"Yeah but James bit me before that, Edward had to suck the venom out."

"Venom?"

"Yes, and they are venomous, once they bite you the venom spreads through your body for three days where you writhe in pain before the transformation is complete."

"Ooh that sounds scary.. Our transformation is easier; you have to die with vampire blood in your system." Said Caroline matter-of-factedly.

"And then you wake up to become a vampire?"

"Yes, but your transformation is complete if you drink blood-human blood" looking at the expression on Bella's face Caroline quickly added "yeah but we are not venomous, we can just take a little blood from someone and make them forget about it. And vampire blood has healing properties.

Wow. That was a lot to take in, seems like there was lot out there in this world. All at once every fairy tale and every childhood nightmare seemed to come alive. Vampire, witches, doppelgangers, Jacob and his wolf pack, the cold-ones!

Bella realized that she was not at all disappointed with the turn of events-well apart from a crazy doppelganger trying to kill her; she had wondered often when Edward left whether the supernatural and all that happened was not a dream. She had wanted to be a part of that world always and today she was right in the centre. What she was surprised of was her new found feeling for Damon. It was so passionate yet so comforting at the same time. He had killed before; he wanted to kill her… but then maybe not if he tried to compel her before his snack. Edward had admitted outright his bloodlust for her; she was even scared of him, if she was being truthful. But despite knowing Damon's history she still felt secure with him. She trusted him in this short span of time more than she trusted Edward. Yes, she was feeling something greater than friendship for Damon. Was it possible that used left and broken Bella swan was falling in love again. It seemed the answer was yes as she found herself drawing more and more close to the bar where Damon was having his usual drink.

"Hey"

"Why aren't you gonna run screaming yet"

"Why? Do I have a reason too?"

"Yes, since you were enlightened on my dietary habits"

"I dated a vampire once, I wanted to be a vampire." She confessed finally. Elena looked up at her in surprise.

"He sucked the venom out, he didn't turn you."

"I think that was a good thing, at least Bella's still human" Elena said disapprovingly.

"I wanted to spend my eternity with him."

"Do you still do" Damon said almost too nonchalantly.

"Not anymore"

"You drink human blood?"

"Yes"

"Directly from humans"

"Yes"

"You're a murderer"

"Yes"

"You're just putting on a mask"

"Yes… wait what, since when did you turn pop-psychologist"

"I don't need to be one to understand you"

"What makes you think you do understand me?"

"The fact that I care about you" at this point the whole room was tuned into their conversation and were looking at them with great interest.

Damon looked surprised and looked at her and held her eyes.

"Why did he leave?"

"I was not good enough for him"

"Seems like we a lot in common"

"Yeah, you drink to forget and I get chased by psycho-vampires"

He looked at me with a tenderness uncharacteristic of Damon and said with a smile

"Wanna forget your worries my way"

"Sure"

"Let's get outta here" she said and turned to leave Damon in hand, leaving behind a whole room full of shocked looking people.


	12. Chapter 12

**Metamorphosis by mishasalvatore**

**Summary:** **After Edward leaves Bella is left in a catatonic state. But a after a tragedy leaves her shaken will she finally give up on her life or find the courage to pick up the pieces back again.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own twilight or vampire diaries. I just wish I did.

**Authors note: **thank you guys for the phenomenal response to my last chapter. Love you all! Keep reviewing and inspiring me.

* * *

**Chapter 12:**

**BPOV:**

"Where are we going Damon? The grill?" Bella couldn't possibly tell from Damon's impassive face what plans he had in mind, but Bella was in no mood to stay enclosed within the Salvatore boarding house. She needed some time to think, some time to let loose, after all that had happened, it was impulsive decision.

"You'll see" Bella could see a hint of mischief in his eyes.

"A club? Seriously? I've never been to such a place before…" Damon brought his finger against belle's lips

"Sshhh, you need to let loose for a while" Bella could feel her heart start thumping loudly at the momentary contact of Damon's finger with her lips.

She felt surprisingly disappointed at the loss of touch.

"Let's go… after you my lady" he held out the car door open for her in a mock gesture which made Bella giggle.

Damon compelled the bouncer on the way inside when he asked for an ID proof for Bella. It had been disconcerting at first, seeing Damon, control another person this way, but she would address those issues later she was going to have fun tonight, this day had been too much for her to handle, this was not her usual approach to coping but it seemed good enough. Bella noticed many eyes on them as she and Damon entered the club together; he had her hand in his, an unconscious gesture which made Bella smile. She would have normally felt self-conscious with all the staring, especially with a gorgeous guy at her arm. But for once, she didn't feel she was below Damon or intimidated by his good looks, she felt confident, she felt beautiful… she felt sexy. She had quickly changed in one of Elena's dress before leaving with Damon. Bella noticed what that he was wearing a black Armani, black-as always, she had to admit the colour looked gorgeous on him, it suited his mysterious bad-boy image perfectly. She could see the women in the club gawking at him, but there was no sense of insecurity. Damon's hand was in hers, his eyes she noticed suddenly were fixed on her, and she just smiled at him as he led her inside the place.

"Like the place?"

Bella was too fixed on Damon to notice anything, but she didn't feel the need to tell him that.

"It's not bad"

"Let the fun begin then"

Damon pulled Bella on the dance floor, despite her apprehensions.

"Relax, most people here are too drunk to notice the way you're dancing"

Bella noticed this was true; she could she couples all around close dancing and felt a blush creeping upon her cheeks.

She felt Damon's eyes on her as if for approval and felt his hand slide up her back to pull her closer. Their bodies started moving in sync with each other and the loud music playing in the background. Bella felt her hands move out of their own accord to wrap themselves around Damon's neck. She leaned in closer to smell him, he smelt musky and delicious. She could feel his warm hands move up and down her back, his beautiful blue eyes lost within her brown ones.

She couldn't resist herself and felt herself pulling Damon closer, until their bodies were touching. There was a whole different feeling coursing through her body, it was not like anything she experienced before. Bella felt like she and Damon were like two flames merging into one. Before she could think, she felt herself leaning closer to Damon's lips, tracing her tongue over them, tasting them. Damon didn't take long to respond and deepened their kiss; his grip tighter on her waist, pulling her even closer- if that was even possible. Her hands found their way into his hair and Bella pulled him closer to her, longing for more. He tasted really good Bella knew she would need to breathe soon but right now, she had no plans to take her lips off his.

But Damon broke the kiss; Bella was disappointed only momentarily as his lips moved down to her chin and she let out a moan as his lips touched her neck. He lingered there for a moment and proceeded to suck it gently, and nipping it a bit. He let out a sigh, and moved pulled her so that she was her eyes were levelled with her and traced his tongue over her exposed collar-bone, making her clutch him tightly.

"Oh Damon!"

He stopped his teasing and kissed her forehead lightly.

"Let's get you something to drink"

"Why did you stop?" Bella blurted out.

"You're not ready Bella; I don't want you to do anything you'll regret later."

"What makes you think I'll regret?"

"Trust me… been there done that, rebound sex is not all that great the next morning"

Something about this made Bella cringe inwardly…rebound sex? She hadn't thought about Edward a single moment since she left the boarding house with Damon. She didn't think her closeness to Damon as a result of a rebound from Edward, in these past few days she had begun developing feelings for Damon she didn't quite understand herself. Right now, she had totally surrendered herself to whatever was the strange connection between them, and it felt so good. With Damon it was easy, despite his flaws, despite Bella's fears, despite the fact that he drank human blood, it was hard to stay away from him. She didn't want to deny these feelings, but there was this nagging fear at the back of her mind… one that reminded her of Edward, his promises, his leaving her, but then all she had to do was look into those blue eyes. Damon was not Edward, there was this inner voice chanting Damon was not going to turn his back on her and run away. No matter what he was, he didn't seem that type of a guy.

Life had once again thrown her amidst vampires; this couldn't be a cruel coincidence. This was surely a sign; she had been given a second chance. There was still hope. Bella knew that after Edward, even if she had got over him she would never had adjusted back well to the normal life. The whole supernatural thing had caught up so much with her; she would never go back to being 'normal' again.

Whatever Damon's issues were with the others they could sort it tomorrow? Tonight, she needed to unwind; tonight she needed to let it all go. She needed to forget to understand what she needed to do. And Damon understood that, he didn't ask any questions, she knew he could read it in her eyes, for that she felt a surge of gratitude for him. She just looked into his eyes for a moment, and leaned in to wrap her arms around him. It felt relaxing, comfortable. He looked into her eyes to show how he had understood her, a form of telepathy almost. Their personal magic.

"Thank you"

"What for?"

"I really needed this Damon."

"That's why you're here, now let's go have some more fun" he said grabbing Bella and wheeling her towards the bar.

"Oh no… no I've never gotten drunk before"

"Seriously…? Sometimes this he said twirling a drink in his hand, can be quite the stress-buster, mood-lifter, good friend…etc. etc.

Bella had all that in Damon, but still she wanted to give it a try. No more sad, brooding Bella.

"Bring it on" she challenged him.

"Bottoms up then"

* * *

Bella had finished three shots, which didn't seem like a big deal to her, but apparently her system thought it was a bad idea. Bella was crouched beside Damon's car in the middle of the road, throwing up all the contents of her stomach, with Damon, holding up her hair for her.

"Oh this is so humiliating!" she groaned before puking some more.

"Yeah you would be worried about _that_ now" Damon said before helping her up.

"I've should've got something milder for you" he said with his eyebrows creased.

"Oh but where's the fun in that" Bella said giggling a bit before, slouching against the hood of the car.

"Let's get you home Bella" Damon tried to get Bella inside the car when she pushed away his hand.

"I don't want to go home… the night's just started. Let's have some fun."

"You've had enough of fun for tonight"

Damon almost pushed Bella inside the car before putting the seat belt in tightly.

"Let's go somewhere… I don't want …go home" Bella moaned as Damon began driving.

* * *

**DPOV:**

Damon was starting to think that bringing Bella to this place to get drunk was perhaps not such a great idea after all; again and again his own thoughts and actions were surprising him. Why did he - Damon Salvatore get all mature and responsible with Bella? She was changing him, by not trying to change him. He looked over at Bella, slightly asleep beside him. Her hair was strewn all over her face and her head thrown back at the seat. Yet, the picture was so cute Damon couldn't resist running his finger across her cheek, on the almost translucent skin, very pale not tanned by the Virginian sun. He brushed away the strands of hair to reveal her face and pressed his lips slightly to her cheek.

"Damon..." she murmured.

"Right here, Bella" he said not taking his eyes of her.

He could see a smile forming on her lips on hearing Damon's voice and grinned back at her half-asleep form.

The time Damon Salvatore saw the smile playing on Bella's lips; he knew that this was it. He was a goner. Damon Salvatore was in love.

He didn't expect it to happen so soon, after all that shit with Katherine, after all he had pined over her for almost a century and then tried to make it work with her doppelganger Elena. But Damon now knew why any of it didn't work; he now knew that Bella was in his destiny all along. If someone had said that to him a few days back he would thought it to be very gay, but it seemed right now. Love didn't seem so painful, pointless and over-rated.

He pulled over at the boarding house and scooped up Bella in his arms, who was in no condition to walk.

He carried her to his bedroom, and gently placed her on the bed, and removed her shoes, he wrapped her around in a blanked and sat by her, stroking her hair gently.

"Damon…" she whispered, almost incomprehensible to the human ear.

She shifted sin the bed, and held on to Damon's sleeve.

"Don't go… stay… Damon… mmmm"

"I'm right here Bella and will always be"

Damon kicked off his shoes and shirt, before getting inside the covers next to Bella; he closed his eyes in contentment when he felt Bella snuggle up close to his chest. He felt peaceful then he had ever felt in a long time, just having her warm body pressed against his was enough reason for every cell in his body to relax. It was almost like deja-vu, it all felt really familiar, it was like his body was used to the rhythmic beating of Bella's heart, reverberating through his own. She had inspired him in ways Katherine wasn't able to do in a century. Katherine had destroyed him, Bella felt like his redemption.

He looked at Bella- her face, calm and undisturbed, occasionally snuggling her head against his chest. She had been through a lot, just like him, but unlike him she hadn't let herself fall. To him she was the picture of perseverance…yet right now she looked so vulnerable in his arms. Bella inspired… respect in him…a feeling he rarely felt anymore, he could also see himself protecting her from any harm that came her way. He also couldn't lie to her, what with her ex that douche bag named Edward leaving her and all Damon knew it would be hard to earn Bella's trust completely, and he would make it an effort to do it right. Starting with spilling the beans in front of Bella about the crimes he has committed, about all the people he has murdered and all the women who have shared his bed. He knew Bella would not have it easy accepting this side, but he also knew that the girl had guts. And besides, Damon had decided that Bella had a right to know every detail of his life.

Tomorrow he would come clear to Bella.

Tomorrow morning whatever would be Bella's decision, he would agree to it. Tomorrow, he was going to come clean to her about everything in his life so far. Tomorrow was still far away; tonight Bella was in his arms.

* * *

He needed the doppelganger soon; time was running out for them.

"Trevor. Rose"

"Elijah"

They greeted each other.

"You've been running all your life, since the incident with katerina…or now known as Katherine.

"Please… we're tired of running. What do you want?" rose sounded almost desperate.

"There is a new petrova doppelganger"

"What?" Trevor asked sharply.

"The girl's name is Elena gilbert"

"And you want us both to?"

"Get me Elena gilbert"


	13. Chapter 13

**Metamorphosis by mishasalvatore**

**Summary:** **After Edward leaves Bella is left in a catatonic state. But a after a tragedy leaves her shaken will she finally give up on her life or find the courage to pick up the pieces back again.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own twilight or vampire diaries. I don't own Damon *sob*.

**Authors note: **I really do owe an apology to all my readers… sorry for the very late update.

* * *

**Chapter 13:**

**BPOV:**

Bella opened her eyes a little only to shut them close and realize the heavy pounding in her head. What the hell. Her head felt like it could burst into two, and despite having what she knew was a good night's sleep she felt really tired. She felt a hand wrapped around at her waist and pulling her close, she opened her eyes to find herself staring at Damon's perfectly sculpted chest. She could smell him being so close to him, her head rested along the place where his heart should be- where his heart was… beating. She tried to vaguely remember how she could have got here, she realized that this was Damon's room, but she was in no hurry to look around for now her entire attention was consumed by Damon's peacefully asleep face.

She traced her finger down his cheek; he really slept like a baby. Bella wondered at how angel-like his face looked when she knew that he was the entire opposite, maybe this is what he looked without the mask of anger and betrayal on his face. At her touch he wrapped her closer and nuzzled at her hair. Bella had to admit this was feeling pretty good; his arm slithered up and down her back it, through the silky material of the black shirt she was wearing. Wait what? Shirt? Where was her dress? At this moment Bella's mind rationalized that she was in bed with a very shirtless Damon, herself wearing nothing but a shirt, his shirt? What on earth happened last night? Bella sat right up on the bed causing Damon to awake too.

"Bella, you okay?" he asked still sleepy and somewhat worried.

"Yeah I'm fine… but" the rest of Bella's words were lost in the terrible headache that followed next, she clutched at her hair and groaned.

"You're hung over, no need to worry, I'll fix that with some coffee" Damon got up to leave, his jeans now hung really low in his hips, reminding her exactly why she so aggravated.

"Damon we..."

"We need to talk, what the hell happened last night, why can't I remember anything? It's pretty common if you have had an excess of alcohol, and for the first time" Damon finished her sentence in his typical snarky way, rolling his eyes, causing Bella to do the same.

"I wanted to know why I'm in your bed, wearing _your _shirt?" she knew what she was going to hear, she was now angry at Damon, sure she did feel something for him lately, but that didn't mean that she wanted to lose her virginity to him in a drunken stupor. Like the many girls he would have brought home from a bar. She clutched at her hair tighter than before and looked at him with a hurt expression causing him to recoil. He turned to leave before looking at her seriously and replying

"If you're wondering about my shirt, I didn't want to add about you getting your vomit and alcohol all over it… and if I carried you home drunk you're dear cousin would have driven a stake through my heart, on that note you should call her and tell her I didn't touch you…at least not in that way" he said suggestively wagging his eyebrows.

"I'll fix you some breakfast while I'm on it" he said before disappearing downstairs.

Bella didn't know how to feel, the anger she felt towards Damon was baseless, but what was that other feeling, she should be glad, she was that she didn't do something stupid while drunk… but then why this feeling… why did she feel disappointed. Did she want Damon? She blushed at that, didn't most women want him, and there was that immense feeling of contentment, it felt so good being with him. But was she ready for this again. Welcoming him into her life, was that a good idea. Bella remained occupied with this as she got into the shower and was snapped out only to realize that she had nothing to wear. She had no choice but to raid Damon's wardrobe, she looked around to see that the majority of his clothes were black , she selected an open neck black t-shirt that reached somewhere midway down her thighs, and kept falling of her shoulder. She let out a sigh as she smelled it, the scent was musky, dark and powerful, sexy… it smelled like Damon.

She looked around the room carefully, and smiled, it was like him too, dark, mysterious, but it seemed human. It looked lived in; it had his mark on him.

She hurried down to find Damon making breakfast for her.

"Pancakes?" she smiled at him.

"Yupp" he said popping the 'p' grinning at her after seeing her choice of outfit.

"Had to borrow, and do you always wear black."

"Better black than… pink" he replied wrinkling his nose. Bella had to burst out laughing at that, she didn't like pink either.

"And I know you don't like pink either", right guess.

"You seem to know a lot about me"

"I'm trying"

"About last night… I'm sorry I reacted that way, I… I didn't expect that…"

"Bella, nobody expects me to be the good guy you shouldn't too"

Bella couldn't stop herself, she found her feet move out of their own accord and went to wrap her arms around Damon from the back as he was cooking.

"I just didn't want it to be this way when… I didn't want us to be a drunken one night stand"

"Are you suggesting something Bella" he asked in a seductive voice turning around.

"Maybe, but my pancakes are getting cold" she said playing along.

Bella noticed that Damon sat down to eat with her and even took a bite of the pancake.

"How… how can you eat?"

"Because I want to… and because the pancakes are good."

"No, I mean if you're a vampire… how you can eat human food"

"My body functions pretty much normally, I can eat, sleep, unless I get my daily dose of blood." He pointed to a freezer which Bella knew contained blood bags.

"It was nice having you sleep beside me…" she finally confessed out loud.

"It was nice… you're so warm, and not ice-cold and you actually slept…"

"Unlike Edward?"

"Yeah cold-ones are supposed to never sleep… Edward used to spent the night looking at me, and they have rock-hard ice cold skin"

"Looking at you the entire night… creepy… and the sex must have been terribly uncomfortable"

Bella almost choked on the coffee Damon made for her.

"What!"

"What?" he looked at her surprised.

"Damon… well I… I'm a virgin" she said blushing a very deep shade of red.

"Well it's good you didn't hook up with the sparkly ex… I think…" he leaned in closer so that she could feel his breath on her "…you need a real man"

Bella couldn't help herself and burst into laughter.

"At least that got you to laugh" Damon said with an adorable pout.

"I like being with you Damon." She said seriously, looking into the blue eyes she liked so much.

"You don't know many things about me yet"

"Tell me… I don't plan on running away"

They were interrupted with Damon's phone ringing.

"What's up little brother?"

"Here" he threw the phone to Bella.

"Hello"

It was Elena's voice that answered.

"Bella where are you, I've been worried sick"

"I'm fine, I'm with Damon"

"You spent the night at the boarding house."

Elena's tone sounded almost accusatory.

"Yes I did Elena, and I'm with Damon you got to quit worrying so much, I'll be home in a while okay"

"You're with Damon, that's exactly why I'm so concerned"

"I can take care of myself Elena" she finally snapped before hanging up.

To Bella Elena's reaction seemed a bit exaggerated, this whole town was swarming with vampires, at least she knew Damon wouldn't hurt her, she trusted him.

"Why is she acting so strange?"

Damon had got strangely silent.

"I snapped Jeremy's neck" he said quietly

"You did what?" she shouted. But then...

"He's still alive"

"He was wearing the gilbert ring… the wearer comes back to life if the cause of the death was a supernatural creature.

That was just too crazy…come back to life.

"Why did you do this to Jeremy?" she asked sadly

"Because I was angry at Elena… I know it's not a wise comeback but, I couldn't think of anything else, I was…stupid" he concluded.

"I… I don't know what to say"

"It's not just Jeremy; I'm guilty of taking a lot of lives… I'm not proud of some…some I don't regret. And I will not regret doing it again if there's a need for it."

Bella just remained frozen there, so many lives, so many families, destroyed? Ripped apart? Damon did feel guilty, only for those killings that he thought were unnecessary. What about the rest? Were they not human?

A part of Bella also rationalized that once Edward had been the same and she had been unconditionally in love with him.

But Damon had killed for fun; he had killed just to release his frustration. What should she do! She had felt absolutely safe and comfortable with him last night… all the time. But what about the others, she was divided. This time she had fell for a real vampire, even if the bloodlust was not as strong as Edward's, Damon was a killer. But she liked him… she didn't know what to do.

* * *

DPOV:

"I guess there are a couple of Elena's clothes in Stefan's room, you can borrow them, and I'll take you home"

"Yeah… okay"

Damon noticed Bella seemed to be lost in lost, and knew that his confessions are what she was thinking about. Damon wanted very much to make another confession to her, that he was falling in love with her, but he wanted Bella to be sure about him.

Bella was silent all the way to Elena's house, Damon wanted very much to stop the car right there tell her how much he loved her and how much he wanted to be with her. But he knew Bella would want to make her own decisions and he would let her do just that. There was also the nagging feeling in the back of his mind that somehow, he was just not good enough… he hated it when Katherine made him feel that way, and Elena too… but with Bella nobody had to tell to tell him, he knew that Bella deserved a lot better and this time Damon Salvatore would let Bella decided for herself. And this time whatever was her decision would be his decision too.

"Thanks for… last night Damon" Bella said awkwardly before hurrying into the house, he found Elena waiting for Bella at the porch eyeing him with an angry look.

"Stay away from her Damon, she's been through enough!"

"That's for Bella to decide, but you have my word… if Bella doesn't want me around, I'll leave her alone, in fact I'll leave you all and this town alone"

"What do you mean?" she looked shocked.

"I'll leave town Elena"

* * *

BPOV:

"Bella are you alright" Bella heard Elena call out to her as she entered her bedroom.

"Elena I'm just fine… Damon actually took care of me... he"

"He cannot be trusted Bella"

"Elena I think I know whom I need to trust and whom I don't. I'm not a child; I've had enough babying to last a lifetime… I don't want anyone telling me what to do. And as for Damon, he would never hurt me" she said emphasising 'never'.

She didn't know why she felt the need to defend Damon, was she actually feeling protective towards him?

Elena looked surprised for a moment and then sat by her on the bed.

"I know you've been through a lot because of the Cullen's, but Bella I just want the best for you… and yes I do agree Damon acts differently when it's come to you… he … he told me he'll leave town if you don't want him here"

That took a while to sink in… why? Why would Damon do that? He lived here… why would anything Bella wanted matter to him especially someone like Damon.

"I'll be in my room Bella, call me if you need anything okay"

Did Damon have feelings for her? Was that the reason then? Bella couldn't deny that she liked Damon too, she couldn't deny that despite whatever Damon was he would never do what Edward did to her, she couldn't deny that despite everything she loved being with Damon. He made her laugh, he made her feel like a whole different person, and he made her happy. She never felt inferior in his company; it always felt right, hand in hand, side by side. She came with a lot of baggage, but Damon wouldn't care less about it. So should she care about Damon's past?

Bella let out a deep sigh, she would go crazy. She should talk to Elena about this.

"Elena?"

She walked to Elena's room to find it completely deserted.

"Elena!" Bella begin to panic now and rushed to the living room. Elena was nowhere.

She ran into Jenna as she rushed out of the house

"Bella, wassup, what happened" she asked concerned.

"Jenna did someone come in, did you invite someone over in the morning."

"Yeah I guess so, this guy he said he was Elena's friend, but he left when I told him she was not home…"

That was enough for Bella to hear

"What happened?"

"I'll see you later Aunt Jenna" she said and ran out of the house.

Elena had definitely been taken by someone; she didn't pick up her phone. Bella was worried, she didn't know what to do… she dialled the number that next came to her mind.

"Hello Damon!"


End file.
